Recipe for Love
by anastasia87
Summary: This is the prequel to 'Chocolate Brownies' and 'Banana Muffins'. A soft, sweet romance between Severus and Harry. This is the story of how it all came to be. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi to my dear readers. I appreciate very much the wonderful comments you have given to my stories, especially ****Chocolate Brownies** **and ****Banana Muffins****. After much thought and wrestling with my flighty muse, I decided to address the issue of how Sev and Harry got together before this series of dessert-themed stories. So I would like to present…****Recipe for Love. ****Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

Professor Severus Snape stood at the windows along the corridor that overlooked the Quidditch Pitch at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was hard to believe that just half a year ago, the Final Battle had been fought between his former master, Lord Voldemort, and Harry Potter. He cast his mind back to that fateful day…

_Flashback _

Severus threw himself to the ground to avoid a deadly burst of purple light that had come from the wand of the crazy Bellatrix Lestrange. He had been dueling with the witch for near to fifteen minutes now, and he could see that she was getting angry and desperate at her failures to incapacitate the evil traitor. It was time to end this. From the ground, he jerked up his wand and muttered a slashing hex that was too near for Bellatrix to avoid. The witch dropped to the ground, dead.

Severus picked himself off the ground. He spotted Granger and Weasley together battling a group of junior Death Eaters; they seemed to be holding their ground well enough. Longbottom and Draco Malfoy were working together to hold the dementors at bay. Everywhere he looked, the battle seemed to be turning in the favour of the Light. So far so good…but something felt missing. He scanned the battlefield, littered as it was with corpses and blood. Then it hit him: where was Potter?

There! At the centre of the blood-soaked Pitch, Voldemort and Potter were exchanging lightning-fast curses along with verbal barbs. It was good to see that the training that he and Dumbledore had provided to the brat was serving him well; the boy was focused and he was using his quick reflexes to his best advantage. Severus would have liked to continue watching the epic battle, but a nasty curse from Macnair singed his robes and he turned to defend himself.

Suddenly a burst of green light followed by a flash of blinding white light covered the entire Pitch, and all the combatants stopped their fights and turned to the middle. What had happened? When the light died down and Severus was able to see clearly without bright sparks hovering around the edge of his vision, Potter was lying on the ground, and where the Dark Lord had once stood, only remained a pile of ashes.

It was ironic that throughout, the sky remained a perfect shade of blue.

* * * * * *

Later that evening, when all the stunned Death Eaters had been rounded up and sent to the Ministry, Severus Snape found himself staring at his third batch of ruined Boils-no-more Potion. His own injuries were minor, and had been quickly and efficiently healed. It was lucky there were minimal deaths on the Light side. His thoughts turned to Potter, who was still lying unconscious in the Hospital Wing. Poppy had determined that he was suffering from extreme magical exhaustion, and there was nothing else to be done but to let him sleep and recover.

Severus banished the mess in his cauldron and swept out of his quarters. Potions were obviously not doing the trick to relax him at the moment. He would just have to find some other way. Somehow, his feet carried him to the Hospital Wing. Slipping quietly inside, he found young Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger sitting by Potter's bedside. The two teenagers looked exhausted; Weasley nursing a broken right arm, and Granger with a bandage wrapped round her head. As he watched, Poppy came out of her office and hustled them back to their own beds, dosing them with sleeping potions.

When the Hospital Wing was quiet and still once more, Severus made his way over to Potter's bedside. He studied the small figure in the bed, bruised and battered from the battle. Throughout the months of training he had put the teen through, the two had established an uneasy working relationship. As Severus settled himself by Potter's bedside, he told himself, 'Potter's a war colleague, nothing more. I'm just sitting here to ensure no one attempts any funny business while he's vulnerable. Just a couple of hours. Then I'll head back to my rooms to sleep.' Unknowingly, his eyes dropped after half an hour had passed, and soon, he was leaning back in the hospital chair, deeply asleep.

* * * * * *

Harry slowly surfaced from the blackness of sleep. He felt tired and achy all over. He lay in the darkness for a moment, eyes closed. When he opened his eyes, he was met with starched white bed sheets and bed curtains. 'Hospital Wing, then', he deduced. Turning his head, his eyes widened to see Snape sleeping in a chair by his bedside. Then, his eyes softened and a small smile touched his lips. With a soft sigh, Harry turned on his side to face the professor, intent on studying the man's features closer. But his eyes closed, and he fell back again into sleep.

When Harry awoke again the next morning, he was greeted with cries of joy on the part of Hermione and Ron. Poppy was amazed he had woken up so soon, but declared he had no lasting ill-effects from the battle. When the furor had settled somewhat, Harry chanced a glance at the chair by his bedside.

It was empty.

* * * * * *

Over the next few days, Harry slowly learned what had taken place during the battle. Neville had lost the use of one leg; the Weasley Twins had shattered their knee caps; Bill Weasley was recuperating from the wounds inflicted on him while fighting with Fenrir Grayback; Remus was still in hospital. Draco Malfoy had lost both his parents.

There had been several deaths on the Light side. Professor Vector had died, and so had some of Harry's own year-mates: Lavender Brown, Zachariah Smith and Dean Thomas, amongst others. Harry tried to attend as many funerals as he possibly could, while trying to figure out what he was going to do with the rest of his life.

Wandering around the castle, Harry found himself in front of the kitchens. Pushing open the door, he was startled to find Professor Snape sitting at the big kitchen table, a cup of steaming tea in front of him. The professor's black eyes darted to him.

"Potter".

"Professor".

Harry nodded to the man, feeling incredibly awkward. He didn't want to enter the kitchens in case he was intruding.

"Oh, for goodness sake, Potter. Cease dawdling by the door and come in".

Harry entered and took a piece of paper out of his pocket. He called to an elf to bring him the things on the paper and settled himself on the bench opposite the professor.

"How have you been, Professor Snape?"

"As well as can be imagined, Potter. I suppose you have recovered sufficiently from your injuries?"

"Yes, I have. I just need to escape from the coddling upstairs for a bit. Everyone's asking me what are my intentions now; Ginny's dropping hints that she wants to get back together with me; but I just want to…have some time to myself, y'know?"

"Indeed".

They sat there in silence. Then an elf ran up to Harry.

"Master Potter Sir, Misty has got everything you wanted ready on the counter over there. If you would follow Misty?"

Harry got up and followed the elf.

Severus sat there for a time, hearing clanging noises from the corner where Potter was in. Finally, curiosity won over and he went over to see what the brat was up to.

"Potter, what mischief are you cooking up this time?"

He arrived in time to see Potter spooning a dark brown mixture into paper cases.

"Potter, are you baking?"

"Mm-hmm. It's my way of de-stressing. Plus the results are always delicious. I used to help my aunt bake when I was younger."

"Hmm. Are you sure you're not going to poison someone?"

The brat laughed.

"Here, try one, Professor. Surely you can tell whether it's poisoned or not?"

Severus regarded the chocolate muffin with suspicion, but took it.

"I have to be getting on with my work. Please attempt not to kill anyone; I do not have time to concoct an antidote for you should you succeed with your muffins". He swept out of the kitchens, ignoring the stifled giggles behind him.

Once safely in his dungeons, he sniffed the muffin and took a cautious bite.

It was delicious.

* * * * * *

A week later, Severus stood in the shadows of Dumbledore's office, listening as Harry Potter told the Headmaster he wanted to leave Hogwarts.

"Professor Dumbledore, I thank you for the wonderful time I've spent here at Hogwarts, but I don't think I can stay here. There are too many memories in the halls, and I need to get away to find myself, to figure out what I want to do with the rest of my life. For so long, I never thought I would live to see the end of the Final Battle. But now, I'm eighteen, with the rest of my life spread out before me. I may come back someday, but right now, I can't stay here."

"But Harry, my boy, where will you go?"

"Don't worry about me, Headmaster. I'll be fine."

Albus looked undecided.

Severus decided to speak up from his corner.

"Oh, for goodness sake, Albus. If the boy says he's old enough to go gallivanting around by himself, then he is. He can definitely take care of himself; just look what he did to the Dark Lord."

Albus considered this for a while, then nodded his head.

The boy left the castle the next day.

* * * * * *

_End of flashback_

Severus studied the Quidditch Pitch for a while more, before turning away back to his dungeons.

* * * * * *

As the staff sat down to lunch in the Great Hall one afternoon, a grey heron flew into the hall, and dropped a letter and package in front of Albus before flying off again. Opening the letter, Albus exclaimed with delight, "It's from Harry!" and proceeded to read it out loud:

_Dear Professor Dumbledore and everybody:_

_Greetings from Italy! That's where I am now, with Remus. I just spent the last 5 months helping him get back on his feet, as well as sitting for the muggle 'O' Levels, which are an important examination in the muggle world. Hermione would know more about this; you can ask her about it. After I finished the exams, I was feeling restless, and Remus suggested that we get away from Britain for a bit. _

_We just arrived in Italy about 1 week ago, and since then, we've been exploring the cities and countryside. Remus has got sick of me puttering around him, and has signed me up for a baking course in one of the culinary schools in Sicily. The course starts in a couple of days, so we'll be making our way there tomorrow morning. He claims that it will give me something to do, and I think it will help me get rid of all the excess energy as well. So I'm looking forward to it. I can't wait to learn how to make the famous tiramisu._

_Don't' worry about Remus and I; we're getting on fabulously well together, and I think I'm slowly healing. The Mediterranean sunshine is great, and we're getting nice tans. _

_Professor Dumbledore, please pass the enclosed package to Professor Snape for me. I think he will enjoy what I've put inside. I'll write again when I have the time._

_Harry Potter_

Eyes swung round to Severus, who gingerly accepted the package and stalked off to the dungeons with it under his arm, disappointing those who were hoping to see what was inside.

In his rooms, Severus cast several spells at the package to ensure there were no harmful spells on it. When the spells revealed nothing was amiss, he undid the package to find several rare potions ingredients, including the purple Moonflower, which he had always wanted to have. A note lay folded at the bottom of the package:

_Professor Snape:_

_I found these ingredients in Italy, whilst I was browsing through some of the stores. I know they are rare in Britain, so I immediately bought them and sent them off to you. I hope you are pleased, and please accept them as a token of my gratitude to you for training me before the war, and also as a token of a friendship that I want to begin with you. Let's wipe the slate clean and start over again. We're adults now, and I would very much like to get to know you better, and to be your friend. I will write again._

_Harry Potter_

"Friend".

At these words, Severus felt his heart grow warm within his chest.

**A/N: OK, there's the beginning! Do let me know how it is.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Recipe for Love—Chapter 2**

Italy

Harry basked in the warm Italian sunshine on the balcony of his villa. Together with Remus, he had arrived in this country one year ago, and decided to stay. The balmy air and good healthy food had worked their magic on the both of them, and they had never felt so healthy in their lives.

"Harry?" Harry turned around to see Remus walking out to join him, leaning on his cane. Remus had been injured during the Final Battle, and although he had recovered, he would need a cane to walk for the rest of his life.

"You got another letter from Severus. Is there something I should know?" the older man teased.

"Oh, shut it you. Sev and I are just really great friends now. Give me that letter and make yourself scarce". Harry could hear Remus' chuckles as the man walked away. He eagerly ripped open the letter and scanned the familiar handwriting.

_Potter,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I am surprised to read that you're still in Italy; you did mention in your last missive that you were thinking of moving on to Switzerland. But I suppose something must have held your interest. _

_Thank you for your latest shipment of Potions ingredients. I cannot imagine how you find them, much less know what they are and how they are used; but nevertheless they are of a great use to me. The students are as great a pain as ever, but thank goodness the year is coming to an end. _

_How is your baking progressing? If you must know, Albus has been stating everyday he would love for you to come back and open a shop in Hogsmeade, just so he could taste the wonders you claim to concoct. On my part, I will defer judgment on your baking until I see you bake it and deliver it to me personally._

_On an ending note: would you please write and persuade Albus that neon green and purple with yellow stars are __really __ NOT his colours. _

_Snape_

Harry folded the letter with a happy sigh. He did love receiving letters from Severus; the man was a great correspondent. The man was still insistent on using last names only, but Harry could detect a growing warmth in their frequent exchanges.

Should he return to Britain? The idea of opening a small bakery in Hogsmeade appealed to him, but he was a little reluctant to leave his idyllic life in Italy behind. He decided he would consult Remus before making any decisions.

Over lunch, he broached the topic.

"Remus, I have been thinking. We have been staying in Italy for more than a year now, and we've healed physically, mentally and emotionally. I was just wondering whether…"

"If it's time to return home?" the werewolf finished for him. "Harry, I know you. You're my honorary godson. For the past few weeks, you've been fidgety and restless, but you've shown no interest in moving on to other countries in Europe. Furthermore, I caught you the other day gazing longingly at some pictures of Hogwarts. Italy has been a wonderful place for us to recover and put the war behind us".

"But it's not home", Harry whispered. He gazed contemplatively at Remus for a moment. "So it's settled then? Shall we return home within a week?" At Remus' nod, the young man broke into a smile.

"But let's keep it quiet, and make our return home a surprise".

* * * * * *

At Hogwarts, the term had just ended, and the students had left on the train. All the staff were gathered in the staff room, listening to end of term announcements. When Albus had finished his last remark, all eyes turned eagerly to Severus, who sat nonchalantly in his favourite corner.

"What?" he snapped.

"Oh, come on Severus," Albus coaxed, "we all know you've got a letter from Harry hidden somewhere in those robes of yours. You know Harry only writes to you, and we only want to know how he's getting on".

Knowing that all the staff would not let him out of the staff room if he refused, he scowled, but pulled a letter out of his robes and begun to read out loud:

_Dear Snape and everybody:_

_I hope this letter finds all of you well and in good health. Remus and I could not be any better. Our little villa looks over the sea, and I often spend the evenings sitting on the balcony watching the sun set. It is too beautiful for words._

_My baking is progressing well, thanks for asking. I just made caramel apples yesterday; pity that all of you are not here to try them. Remus claims they are to die for; but as I am his only supply of cooked edible food, he would not want to disappoint the cook, now would he?_

_I'm sorry that this missive is a short one. There are things that are keeping me occupied at the moment, and I do not know when I will find the time to write again. Until then, take care._

_Harry Potter_

"Well! That's certainly a lot of news", said Minerva. "Are you sure there isn't any more? You aren't hiding other portions from us, are you, Severus?"

"Madam, if you think I would take the time to conceal portions of Potter's letters for my own sadistic pleasure…"

Albus hastily intervened.

"Now, now, let's not fight like small children. If that is all, let us adjourn to the Great Hall for lunch and then proceed to enjoy the next three months of vacation".

* * * * * *

A week later, Albus was sitting alone in his office, filling out some paperwork. The castle was quiet. Most of the teachers had gone to Hogsmeade. Only Severus was bustling about in his dungeons, most likely concocting some new Potions experiment. The dear boy really did love his Potions.

Albus laid down his quill and turned to look out his window. It was a beautiful day outside. Maybe he should forget about the paperwork and see if he could coax Severus out for a walk outside.

Suddenly, he tensed. The wards alerted him that someone had over-rode the password on the gargoyle guarding the entrance to his office and was on the way up…someone who had no permission to be in Hogwarts. Eyes flashing, Albus readied himself for attack as the door creaked open. The curse he was about to cast died on his lips and the wand fell from his hand as he looked at the man standing in his doorway.

"Hello, Albus. Missed me?"

* * * * * *

Contrary to popular belief, Severus Snape was not spending the day experimenting with Potions. Instead, he had indulged himself with a lazy lie-in, had a leisurely breakfast and settled down to read a new crime novel. Just at the point of climax, a knock came on the door.

Scowling, he tossed the book onto the couch and stalked to the door. Preparing to give a blistering speech to the person who had dared to disturb his peace, he pulled the door open…and his prepared speech did on his lips.

"Hello, Severus. Missed me?"

* * * * * *

Severus studied the casual figure of Harry Potter lounging on the couch. It seemed Italy had been good to the brat. His pale skin was now a light gold, his eyes shone brilliantly green, and there were actually little laugh lines around his eyes. Harry Potter looked relaxed and happy.

"Well, Severus. Aren't you glad to see me? Or did I give you too big a shock?"

"Dream on, Potter. But do tell: what gives the sudden reappearance back at Hogwarts? Did not your last missive state that you were preoccupied?"

Harry's green eyes glowed with laughter.

"I was preoccupied…settling my affairs in Italy so I could come back. It's good to be home. Although I think Remus and I gave Albus the fright of his life when we suddenly appeared in his office doorway."

Severus smirked. "Now, that I would have paid to see. It takes a lot to shock the great Albus Dumbledore; you will have to show me. Now, what are your plans?"

Harry suddenly looked shy.

"Erm, I was thinking of hanging around Hogwarts for a couple of days, then I'm heading off to Hogsmeade. You actually gave me the idea of setting up a bakery shop in Hogsmeade, and I thought it was a fantastic idea. No point letting all my training go to waste. The thing is…"

"Spit it out, Potter, I haven't got all day to listen to you beat around the bush"

"Well, I don't have much experience in renting or leasing property, and I was hoping you would want to come along with me to look at suitable locations, as well as help me set up. I mean, Remus will be helping me, of course, but he's sweet on Tonks and won't be around much. And we're friends, right?"

"Alright, Potter, you can cease the begging. I'll go with you, only to prevent you from being ripped off because you're too naïve to know the difference between a good location and a bad one. And yes, Potter, we are friends, of a kind" (the last muttered beneath his breath).

"Great!" Harry jumped up, and for a moment, Severus thought the boy was going to fling himself on him. But Harry turned and rummaged around in his haversack, and Severus tried to deny the little surge of disappointment in his chest (no, you don't want the brat to hug you!). The brat produced a miniature covered dish, and proceeded to resize it.

"What is that, brat?"

"Stop calling me a brat, Sev, or you're not going to taste this! I made this just before we took the portkey back to London. It's an apple and blackberry crumble." The brat smiled softly at him. "I promised in my letter that when you first tasted my concoctions, I would deliver them to you personally. And so, here I am. Try it."

Severus quirked an eyebrow, but accepted a plate of the crumble. He poked at the pie dubiously, before cutting off a bite and placing it in his mouth. His eyes widened. After swallowing, he said softly, "it appears that you actually can bake, Potter. Well done."

Harry beamed with pride. "Good, huh? And please, Sev, call me Harry. You've used it in writing long enough. We're friends, and friends are on a first-name basis".

"Very well, then. Well done, Harry".

The pair chatted for a moment longer, before Harry said he had to go and freshen up so he and Remus could join the rest of the staff for dinner in the Great Hall. As he left Severus' quarters, he heard the man softly call, "And welcome home, Harry".

That kept him grinning like a prize idiot all the way up to the guest rooms where he was staying.

**A/N: There! Chapter 2's up and done. Enjoy!**

**Love, anastasia87**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Two days after Harry Potter and Remus Lupin returned from Italy found a horde of red-headed Weasleys beating down the path to Hogwarts. Leading the charge was Madam Molly Weasley, who burst into the Headmaster's office with her children and husband in tow with a loud,

"ALBUS DUMBLEDORE! WHY DID YOU NOT INFORM ME THAT DEAR HARRY HAD RETURNED? I had to find out from Dobby the house-elf, who is friendly with Ron and Hermione. Oh, the poor boy must be exhausted from his trip back. Where is he, Albus? In which rooms is he staying in? How does he look? What…"

Albus quickly stepped into the conversation when Molly paused to take a breath.

"Molly dear, why, I did inform you that Harry had returned, but I suppose the owl got lost along the way and perhaps dropped the letter. Now, Harry and Remus are staying in one of the guest rooms along the second floor corridor, and you're welcome to visit them, but"

"Alright, come along children, Arthur, let's go visit Harry and Remus! Oh, I knew I should have brought some good solid food for them" as Molly spoke she began to bustle her bemused family out of the office.

"Molly! I haven't finished speaking. Harry and Remus are not in the castle at present. If I'm not mistaken, Remus has gone to visit the Tonks and Harry has gone to Hogsmeade with Severus."

"Severus? As in, Severus Snape?" all the Weasleys looked gobsmacked.

* * * * * *

Hogsmeade

Meanwhile, Harry and Severus were just finishing up a quick after-breakfast cup of coffee whilst going over Harry's business plan. Harry had a sketch of what he wanted his bakery to look like drawn on a café napkin, as well as a rudimentary budget.

"Pot..Harry, have you given thought to where you want your bakery to be? This place is crowded with shops, and unless you pick the best location, people will never know where your shop is."

"That's a good question, Sev. I'm not very familiar with this area now, so I'm really counting on you to help me scout out good locations."

"Indeed. And, what am I to expect in return for my assistance in this matter, Harry?"

"Erm…the knowledge that you helped the great Harry Potter to find a place to set up his bakery business?" Harry batted his eyelashes at the Potions Master sitting across from him, trying to look coy and innocent but failing miserably.

Severus choked back a scathing comment and merely pursed his lips in thought. "I shall consider your offer. If you are finished, Potter, shall we go?"

* * * * * *

Harry was exhausted. If he had known that Severus was so _determined_ he probably would have thought twice before asking the man along. Gods, he was picky and prickly and _rude_ (to put it politely) to the poor salespeople. Several of the salespeople had attempted to flirt with Harry, but quailed immediately upon receiving Severus Snape's glare #24 : _Get back to work, you spineless worm, before I make you_

They had been shown numerous properties, and Severus had shaken his head very firmly at each and every one of them—most even before the agent had opened the door to let them peek in! Harry had barely a chance to put in his own opinion on any of the properties. He knew he should be fuming mad at the way Severus had taken total control, but even he had to admit the properties shown had not been promising at all.

As they left the fourth agent looking forlornly at a huge list of declined properties, Harry tugged on Severus' sleeve. "Severus, d'you think we could take a rest? We've been walking for hours now, and my feet are absolutely killing me. I don't think there are any empty properties this side of Hogsmeade that we haven't seen yet!"

Severus cast a quick _tempus!_ and was startled to find that he had dragged Harry around the western side of Hogsmeade for more than 3 hours. "Shall we head for lunch then, Potter? I wouldn't want to be accused of mistreating you"

Ignoring the muttered "Git" behind him, he led the way to a little diner.

Severus was just about to step into the diner when, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Harry stop dead in his tracks. Turning around, he folded his arms and waited for whatever had caught the boy's attention to pass, but when Harry continued to stare, he hissed, "Potter! Will you stop staring like a mindless idiot! What in the world has caught your attention?"

As he watched, Harry's expression took on a look of total glee and he began jumping up and down on the main street.

Severus grabbed Harry by his elbow and towed (with great difficult) the young man to an alley where he glared at him. "Potter! Have you lost your mind? Have you been possessed?"

Harry ignored the snarky tone and exclaimed instead, "Sev, did you see that shop front just now? It's perfect! Just think of all the little details that can be added…" the boy drifted off into fantasies.

"And what about…" Severus never got a chance to finish his sentence as Harry vanished out of the alley. "Damn!" he followed as quickly as he could, so as not to lose the boy on the busy street.

Harry stood in front of a bookstore by the time Severus managed to catch up with him. 'Bookworm Alley' was one of the new shops that had opened after the Final Battle a year ago. Severus himself had never been to this bookshop, preferring 'Flourish and Blotts' in Diagon Alley to pick up texts that he wanted.

Harry turned shining eyes to him. "Let's go in".

* * * * * *

Big. That was possibly the only word that Harry could use to describe it. There was a great amount of floor space, and it even had an upper storey that was accessed by a wooden spiral staircase. He gazed about in wonder.

"Yes, may I help you?"

Harry turned to see a man, probably a few years older than him. The man introduced himself.

"I am Julian Smithson, the owner of 'Bookworm Alley'. How may I be of service?"

"I am Harry Potter, and this is my friend Severus Snape. We would like to speak with you on a matter of business; is there somewhere we can talk privately?"

"Is that so? This way please".

Julian led the way to his office. Harry turned to Severus in silent plea, and the older man internally sighed before following.

* * * * * *

"Let me see if I understand you correctly. You would like to rent the upper storey of my bookstore to open a small café and bakery." At Harry's nod, Julian scratched his forehead and leaned back in his chair with a sigh. "Well, that's a relatively new idea to me, I must say. What kind of purpose would it serve?"

"This is a concept that the muggles have had for years, Mr. Smithson. Having a café in a bookstore encourages customers to linger in the bookstore longer, increasing the chance of them buying more books. It also increases the profits of the total business, especially if you allow them to bring their purchases into the café to read while eating at the same time, so they will stay at least two hours. Believe me, word will spread."

"I will have to think on it, Mr. Potter. But it is a fairly intriguing idea. Currently the upper storey serves only as an additional storeroom for excess books, as I have adequate space for storage downstairs. It would certainly put that large space to good use. Give me a couple of days to think it over, and I'll owl you with my decision."

* * * * * *

Over dinner that night in the Great Hall, Harry regaled all the staff present with the results of his property search earlier that day.

"That sounds wonderful, my boy," said Albus. "I cannot wait to taste some of your offerings. By the way," said the old man as he stood to leave, "the Weasleys and Ms. Granger came by to see you today while you were out. They said they would be back after dinner, so you may expect them anytime now".

"Thanks, Professor Dumbledore".

"It's Albus, Harry. I'm no longer your professor".

"Albus".

* * * * * *

A knock came on Harry's portrait door just as he emerged from the shower. Throwing his towel into the laundry basket, he opened the door, and was immediately engulfed in a rather suffocating hug.

"'Mione, let him go, he can't breathe!"

Harry managed to disentangle himself from Hermione's embrace a while later, and was clapped on the back by an enthusiastic Ron. After going through a series of hugs, and catching his breath back, Harry ushered everyone to sit while he brought tea and biscuits.

"You look well, Harry .How was Italy?"

"Italy was great, 'Mione. The food, the air, the environment was extremely refreshing. I really had a good time. But it was time to come home…so I did. Have some biscuits.".

Taking a bite of her biscuit, Hermione spoke, "These shortbread biscuits are delicious, Harry. Did you bring them back from Italy?"

"Erm, no…I made them myself yesterday".

"You did? But this is absolutely delicious, Harry!" said Ginny, helping herself to another. "Where in the world did you learn how to bake?"

"Ooh, Mum's"

"got"

"some"

"competition"

"now!" the twins finished together, picking out all the star-shaped cookies.

"Blimey, mate, you could open up a store just like Fred n' George and make tons of money!" said Ron, while stuffing himself with his sixth biscuit.

"Slow down, Ron, the biscuits aren't going anywhere", Hermione scolded the red-head.

"Yeah, that's why I was in Hogsmeade today. I went to look at some properties, and I talked to the owner of 'Bookworm Alley', Mr. Julian Smithson. He said he would take some time to think about my idea, and then owl me with his decision in a couple of days."

"That's great Harry."

"But Harry didn't go alone today, did he?" teased Fred.

"Yeah, I went with Severus".

"You went with Snape to Hogsmeade? Voluntarily?" Ron was gobsmacked. "Harry, this is the guy who hated your guts from the moment you stepped in Hogwarts as a student! Y'know, the greasy git?"

"Ron! Severus is my friend. He's a great person, and we've really gotten to know each other through letters while I was away. Trust me, he's toned down a lot. And he is so not greasy!"

"Well, if he is your friend, then I won't say anything against it. Who you choose to befriend is your decision, Harry". Hermione spoke up. Harry sent her a look of gratitude.

The others still looked dubious.

* * * * * *

After his friends had gone, Harry still felt a little restless. He decided to pay a visit to his dungeon friend, and carried a gift offering of shortbread biscuits. The door to Severus' quarters flew open after the first knock.

Harry stared. He had never seen Severus Snape look so casual before. The older wizard was dressed in black sweatpants and a plain dark green T-shirt. His hair was clean and shiny.

"What brings you down to my quarters so late in the evening, Potter?"

"I, I, I just wanted to come down and see you".

"Is that so? Come on in, then."

The fire in Severus' rooms was low, and Severus waved his wand to turn the fire higher. "Now then, what is it, Potter?" They sat comfortably on the couch, cups of steaming tea in front of them.

"Here, I brought this for you. Shortbread biscuits. I made them yesterday".

"Pot..Harry, you must cease bringing me all these goodies. I will expand in size after eating them, especially shortbread biscuits".

"Nonsense, Sev. You don't have an ounce of fat on you. See?" Harry demonstrated by poking Severus' side with his finger.

Severus quickly caught Harry's hand with his, and exacted revenge by poking the younger man back as well. Laughing and breathless, Harry cried out, "Stop! I give in!"

It was then they noticed the position they were in. Pressed close together, with Severus almost lying on top of Harry. Their legs were tangled together, and Severus was still holding Harry's hand. For a moment, they simply looked at each other, and Harry was getting lost in Severus' dark eyes…

Then the older man averted his eyes, disentangled himself, and stood up, brushing down his clothes. Harry scrambled to stand up too, and ran a finger through his hair awkwardly. "So…"

"Thank you for the gift of the biscuits, Potter. I shall enjoy them. It is late. Good night".

At the end of that statement, Harry found himself outside Severus' quarters, and he called out a "good night" to his friend before heading back to his rooms. As he lay in bed that night, he couldn't help thinking about what had happened in the dungeons. His dreams that night were full of dark onyx eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey! I'm so glad that everyone's enjoying this story so much. Thanks for all the great reviews and comments I've received, and I'm so glad you're enjoying this sweet story as much as I enjoy writing it. ******** Do be warned though: reading this fic can induce huge amounts of snacking. I should know: I wrote chapter 3 while indulging shamelessly in my freshly-baked shortbread cookies! Enjoy the next chapter!**

**Chapter 4**

Harry spent the next day floating around the castle in some sort of daze. He wandered amongst the library shelves, occasionally pulling a book off the shelf then putting it back without even looking at it. After one hour of doing this, Madam Pince got so fed up that she kicked him out of the library for "mishandling of school property".

Harry then attempted to bake jam tarts in the castle kitchens, but for some reason he wanted to make blackberry jam tarts. As he stirred the blackberry jam, he couldn't help comparing the blackness of the jam to the onyx depths of Severus' eyes. '_Goodness gracious! What is wrong with me, why am I thinking about Sev's eyes?' _ He then attempted to bake them, but due to his unfortunate tendency to drift off that day, his tarts came out completely blackened and inedible. The house elves eyed his creation with trepidation and hoped they would not have to eat Master Harry Potter Sir's blackberry tarts.

For his part, Harry just wandered out of the kitchens, leaving his tarts behind in the kitchens. He returned to his rooms, where he spent the rest of the day doodling on a piece of parchment, drawing little hearts and cauldrons. He then went to bed at the incredibly early hour of eight-thirty p.m. At midnight, he bolted upright in bed, dashed to the table where he had left his doodles, tore them up and very firmly told himself:

"Severus Snape is my friend, no more, no less."

He then went back to bed and slept through the night peacefully.

* * * * * *

The next day arrived very early with a loud banging on Severus' dungeon quarters. He awoke with a start, grabbed his wand, climbed out of bed, stormed to the door, and flung it open, and flourishing his wand, bellowed:

"IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE!!!"

That was of course before he noticed Harry Potter standing in front of him, bearing a covered platter and a huge jug of black coffee upon a tray, and wearing a bright grin. His diatribe ground to a halt, and he could only stare at what could be a very perky and _alert _ Harry Potter standing at his door with breakfast at the ungodly hour of five in the morning.

"Good morning Sev! Lovely day, isn't it? Time to rise and shine!" How the brat managed to slide himself through the narrow gap between Severus' looming figure and the doorway while carrying a tray (without dropping or spilling a thing!) was beyond Severus' imagining (_'It must be magic!' his brain supplied. 'oh really?!'), _but Harry was currently setting the table and talking nineteen to the dozen.

"…and I made fresh waffles with whipped cream and strawberries. Plus I added coffee, really strong and black, just the way you like it. I thought some sausages would be nice too, but then I changed my mind and made bacon and eggs instead…"

Dreaming. He just had to be dreaming. Severus pinched himself hard. It hurt. So this must not be a dream then. But why in the whole godforsaken world was Harry Potter in his rooms at five a.m?!

"…and I thought it would be nice to go and see. Wouldn't you agree, Sev?" Harry did not pause for an answer but continued to rattle on, obviously not seeing the complete bewilderment on the face of the Potions Master. Before Severus could make his mouth work however, he found himself sitting down in a chair, Harry pouring a cup of strong black coffee for him, and placing a fork in his hand.

And so it was that Severus Snape was eating breakfast at five in the morning, his brain rushing around trying to make sense of the entire situation, while Harry Potter sat across from him and nodded and smiled and chatted about things that made no complete sense whatsoever.

* * * * * *

When the third cup of black coffee had rewired the circuits of Severus' brain, he placed the cup very slowly on the table, stood up, and bracing his hands on the table, leaned forwards until his face was inches away from Harry's.

"Tell me, Potter. What possessed you to invade my chambers with your loud and perky chatter at this ungodly hour?" he hissed.

Harry blinked back at him with large green eyes, obviously trying to play the I-have-no-clue-what-you-are-talking-about card. Severus continued to loom over him, trying to intimidate him into talking with glare #12 : _I will hurt you if you don't speak up now_.

They stared at each other until Harry's mouth began to twitch. _"Success!"_ Severus crowed internally, but kept up the stare until a sheepish smile broke Harry's innocent façade. "I knew you were up to no good. Spit it out, Potter!"

"Well…I decided to wake up early and make you breakfast and coffee and knocked at your door and served you breakfast and made your table and"

"Get to the point Potter!"

"Well, because I felt like it."

Silence.

"You decided to disturb my hard-earned rest with your loud chatter because _you felt like it_?!?!" Severus' voice got louder and louder, and he pushed himself away from the table, pacing around his kitchen. "Of all the nerve! Have you gone mad, Potter; have you no sense of decent timing?"

Harry looked wounded. "But Sev, all I wanted was to get you up early! Julian Smithson's letter came by owl at four a.m., and he has agreed to let me rent the place from him. I just wanted to get an early start on getting my business set up and I just wanted your opinion and I thought we could walk together to Hogsmeade to really scrutinize the upper storey and see the sunrise on the way to Hogsmeade, and…"

"Pot..Harry! Cease this infernal babbling; you've made your point!" Severus pinched his nose with an exasperated sigh. "And you couldn't wait until a decent hour to wake me up?"

"Sorry Sev, I was just too excited and restless and I just wanted to get started and…"

"CEASE! Clear the breakfast things away, Potter, and give me the privacy to get dressed decently and then we can go"

"Thanks Sev! You're such a great guy!" Severus found himself enveloped in a hug, then promptly released and pushed towards his bedroom. As he stripped and stepped into his attached shower, all that ran through his mind was: '_Harry__ just__ had to be a morning person. The things I do for him…_'

* * * * * *

Two hours later found Harry and Severus on the upper storey of 'Bookworm Alley, deciding the layout of the café. Or rather, Harry was bouncing from corner to corner of the huge room, calling "stove here!"; "ovens here"; "chairs and tables" etc. while a long-suffering Severus followed behind, armed with quill and parchment to take down notes. Needless to say, the parchment was covered with cancelled-out words and Severus could hardly make out which corner of the room was meant to be the kitchen. Harry was changing his mind every two minutes about what he wanted!

A heavy tread sounded on the spiral staircase, and Julian Smithson's rather good-looking face appeared. Now that Severus had time to study the man, he took in the chestnut hair streaked with blond highlights, and clear blue eyes. Smithson was tall, muscular, and tan.

"Good morning new tenants! How goes everything?"

Harry turned and faced Julian with a bright smile. "Hey there Mr. Smithson! This place is great; so big and bright and airy. I have tons of plans for the café already; where to put things and such."

"That sounds great, Mr. Potter. Please, do call me Julian. You too, Mr. Snape. After all, we are about the establish a working relationship together."

"Only if you call me Harry".

Severus stubbornly remained silent. '_First names, indeed! What does Smithson think this is: a playground?!'_

Harry laughed lightly. "Oh, ignore him, Julian. Sev just tends to be a tad cranky in the morning."

Julian turned to Harry. "Well then, now that we're on a first name basis, perhaps you would like to come to my office, and we'll settle terms of contract, rental payment etc. This way please". And the man put an arm around Harry's shoulders and led him down the staircase.

Alone on the upper storey, Severus scowled. _'Who does that man think he is, getting so familiar with Harry already?! Putting an arm around the brat's shoulders no less!'_

* * * * * *

Over the next few days, Harry and Severus and Julian were busy setting up the café. Julian had decided to change the name of his bookstore to 'Café Books', and had printed out flyers and notices that there would be a café in the bookstore where customers could sit and read while having something to eat. He was introducing promotions for the first month, and Severus grudgingly admitted that the man was good at business.

On the other hand, Severus and Harry were finding it very difficult to get along.

Take the morning two days ago for instance. They were discussing paint colours for the walls of the café at the bookstore. Harry wanted to go with a bright sunny yellow because "it makes me feel cheerful!". Severus, on the other hand, thought that Harry would do better not to blind his customers with such a bright colour, and suggested a soft soothing light green with white borders. But Harry was insistent on the yellow and had refused to listen to reason. Severus had had no choice but to result to scoldings and insults.

"Potter, for goodness sake use that mush between your ears that you call a brain! If you paint the walls that despicable shade of yellow, no one will want to come in even if your food is the best in the world, because THEY CAN'T SEE!"

"Don't be such a sulky git, Severus Snape! That shade of yellow is perfectly fine. It's bright and cheerful and happy, everything that you don't like, because you like green better! I won't let you make the decision for me: this is my café and I'll paint it what colour I like!"

"When customers start going blind in your café, Potter, don't come whining to me, because _I will not fix it_. Your problem, your mess." Severus hissed and stomped down the stairs, pushing past a startled Smithson.

Later that night, Severus was nursing a glass of brandy in his rooms when a knock came at the door. He carelessly waved his wand at the door to open it, not bothered to get up. A meek Harry entered and stood in front of his chair, hands clasped in front of him and head bowed.

"What are you doing here Potter? Leave me alone."

"I'm sorry Sev; I really am. You've been so good to me; giving up your holiday time to help me out, and I refused to listen to reason. I ignored all your comments, and only thought about what would please me most. I'm so sorry; will you forgive me?"

Severus pondered Harry's earnest expression for a long moment. "What colour did you paint the walls, brat?"

At the word "brat", Harry knew he had been forgiven and broke out in a relieved smile. He sat down next to Severus. "I decided to change it to cream with a light green border". Severus smirked. '_The brat took my advice after all_'

But Harry continued, "After you left, I had a chance to cool down, and discussed the situation with Julian. He thought that yellow was a bit too bright, but at the same time painting the walls all green might be too outdoorsy. He suggested cream, to make the café look roomier, but a bit of green round the edges to create some kind of effect. And I really liked the idea, so we're doing that."

Severus' smirk died. _'Harry is listening to his opinions over mine'._

The younger man could not see Severus' expression and continued. "I'm sorry for taking away so much of your free time in the holidays, Sev. Julian has hired an interior decorator, who is also an expert in designing kitchen layouts. He'll help us to work out the design that we like. Julian and I will be meeting with him tomorrow morning. You can come too if you wish, but I'd rather you didn't; you look tired. Get some rest, sleep in late tomorrow."

Harry stood up and moved to the door. "I must head back to my rooms. Thank you so much for helping me this far Sev. Good night". He left.

Severus continued to sit in front of the fire, feeling a strange hurt in his chest. _'He doesn't want my help, nor my opinions anymore. Am I still important in his eyes?'_

* * * * * *

This brings us back to the current situation. Severus sat alone in his office all day, planning Potions curriculum for the upcoming term, and reading Potions journals. Hardly anyone came to visit him. Harry and Smithson spent all their time together, going over design blueprints all day.

Harry had stopped unexpectedly dropping by to see Severus at night, often too worn out to do anything else but go straight to bed once he returned from Hogsmeade.

Severus sat night after night, gazing at the fire, subconsciously hoping he would hear a knock at his door. It never came.

He was lonely once again.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry for the delay in posting up this chapter. It took forever to write, and I kept getting writer's block. But here it is now: enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

Harry never knew setting up a business was such hard work! Now that the interior decorator cum designer that Julian had hired was taking care of the café's design, Harry was busy negotiating with food suppliers, looking to hire one staff to help him out at the front counter, as well as planning the food that would be served at the opening of 'Café Books'. He spent most of his time in the bookshop, and had not seen any one else other than Julian for days.

To speak of the devil, Julian poked his head round the staircase at that very moment to see Harry seated in the kitchen (which was already set up), a pencil tucked behind his ear, and surrounded by piles of papers. "Harry, you look completely frazzled. You want to take a break and go for lunch?"

Harry looked gratefully at Julian. "That would be great."

Over lunch, the pair agreed to put business aside for the moment and just focus on relaxing and enjoying themselves. Julian kept Harry laughing with a series of jokes and funny stories. Harry learnt that Julian was from Australia, but had moved to Britain when he had finished his magical education.

"But that would have been during the war with Voldemort!"

"Yeah, it was. I was 18 then, the year of the Triwizard Tournament. I was staying in Manchester then. The war didn't really affect me a lot; by the time you and your friends were all-out fighting with the scaly guy, I had already left the UK to go to America for about 2-3 years. Took some muggle exams there, then I came back and decided to set up my own business. By that time, the war was over, and you guys had won. I opened up my bookstore 8 months ago, then you popped in, and the rest is history."

They paid the bill and left the restaurant. Outside, it was a cool misty day. Harry tripped over a loose brick in the sidewalk and would have met the pavement face-to-face, had it not been for Julian, who caught his arm and pulled him up.

"Thanks".

"Don't mention it."

Julian did not let go of Harry's arm, but instead slid his hand down until his fingers encountered Harry's. He held Harry's hand loosely. Harry stared at their hands for a moment, before raising his eyes to meet Julian's.

"Julian…?"

"Harry. I know we haven't known each other for very long. We just became business partners and are still getting to know each other as friends. But for what it's worth, I would like to also get to know you on a deeper level than just friendship. I like you, and I think we would be good together."

Harry was stunned. He took a deep breath.

"Well, Julian, it's a bit of a shock to me. I agree that we're just barely friends at this moment. But you're a nice guy, and" Harry blushed lightly, "really easy on the eyes. It would be nice to explore our friendship at a deeper level. I think we should take it real slow and easy."

Julian flashed Harry a charming grin.

* * * * * *

The night before the opening of the new Café Books, Harry wandered around Hogwarts again, too nervous and excited to sleep. Deciding to head to the Astronomy Tower to gaze at some stars (if there were any), he had just turned into the corridor off the Charms corridor when he saw a familiar figure in black robes heading down the stairs into the dungeons.

Harry leaned over the balustrade and called out, "Sev! Sev!" But Severus did not seem to hear him. So Harry hurried back down after Severus to the dungeons. Outside the Potions Master's rooms, Harry knocked on the door. No one answered. He knocked again.

The door opened a fraction of a gap, and a dark eye peered out. "What do you want Potter? Go away, I'm busy".

"Sev, come on. Open the door. I haven't seen you for days now".

"Oh, is that so, Potter? Why, I never noticed!" the man sneered. "Now, please leave me alone, I have some very important work to do, and I do not need incompetent brats disturbing me."

The door closed with a click.

Harry was left standing outside, feeling as though he had been punched in the chest. No longer in the mood for star-gazing, he returned to his rooms. As he undressed and climbed into bed, the only thought that ran through his mind was:

'_what in the world has got into Severus? He's not been so distant and cold for a while now'_

* * * * * *

The day of the official opening of Café Books dawned. Severus awoke in a sour mood, most likely caused by the appearance of Potter at his door last night.

"If the brat thinks he can make it up to me by occasionally appearing at my door with smiles and sweet words, he can think again! Obviously he thinks he can do without me now. Ungrateful boy!" Severus muttered to himself as he washed and dressed for the day, before heading down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

He was methodically spreading marmalade on his toast when Albus appeared at his side, dressed in deep blue robes with little white stars.

"Why, Severus my boy! What are you still doing at Hogwarts? I thought you would have been at Hogsmeade by now, to help dear Harry out!"

"For your information, Headmaster: 'dear Harry' has not requested my assistance in weeks now. I have no doubt he and his new partner are enjoying their time together, and would not appreciate my appearance there. Furthermore, I do have potions to complete before the new term starts."

"But Severus, today is the opening of Harry's new café! I'm surprised Harry has not informed you?"

"Hmph. Indeed. It is of no matter to me; I have things of far greater importance to do today, and have no time to wander down to Hogsmeade to have a gander. You are heading down to the opening, I suppose?"

"Why yes."

"Hmm." Severus got up from the table and headed to the doors. Just before he stepped out, he paused, turned back to Albus who was still standing at the teachers' table. "By the way, Albus. Might I compliment you on your robes, for once you are showing good fashion sense". With that, he departed, leaving Albus to gaze at his robes with a look of dismay on the aged face.

"But I only wore these because they were the only ones with stars I had left!"

* * * * * *

Down in Hogsmeade, the official opening of Café Books was in full swing. Julian had taken the opportunity to renovate the downstairs bookshop. The shelves gleamed a dark brown wood; more categories of books had been added along with a children's corner; and the walls had been painted a deep red. Large bay windows fronted the bookshop so that shoppers could see the buzz inside.

Appetizing smells wafted from the upstairs café where Harry and his new staff were hard at work. Harry had managed to hire one of the Hogsmeade citizens, a matronly woman by the name of to man the cashier and front counter. Her job was to collect money, as well as promote the goodies that Harry displayed in the front counter cases. Mrs. Watson (or Jenny, as she preferred to be known) was a buxom woman with reddish-brown hair (that was turning grey at the roots) and was expecting her first grandchild in six months.

Harry had drawn up a wonderful menu for the opening. The Soup of the Day was tomato basil. He had set meals for families and couples, as well as great deals for children. But everyone seemed to love the desserts that were displayed at the front counter. Gigantic chocolate chip cookies; blueberry muffins were set in a basket on the counter; cheesecakes and brownies and fudge. Soft relaxing muggle music that Harry had requested from Hermione played through the muggle sound system that Harry had installed. In fact, he had insisted that only the kitchen appliances and the tables where the customers sat were magic (the tables could clear and clean themselves). Making food magically could cause the food to have a flat taste, and besides, it was relaxing.

Everything was selling out fast at the café, and Harry was kept busy replenishing the desserts until he finally ran out of ingredients. It seemed that everyone knew Harry Potter was opening a café in Hogsmeade, and almost the entire magical population of Britain had turned up in Hogsmeade to try out the food. Or whether it was to gawk at him and get his autograph, Harry was not sure either. Nevertheless, when he finally ushered the last customers down the stairs, he collapsed onto the nearest chair with a loud sigh.

Jenny chuckled at him from the front counter, where she was tallying up the receipts for the day. "It's been a wonderful first day, hasn't it, Harry? What great business!"

"Yes. Now I'm beat. And to think, I have to do this all over again tomorrow. Why did I agree to do this?"

Jenny came over with her bag and patted him fondly on the cheek. "Well, I'm off now. I'll see you at eight tomorrow morning yes? Good night!" She went down the stairs and left the bookshop.

Harry continued to sit in his chair and survey his café. He was tired, but he felt a great sense of achievement. His first day at work had not sucked. As he pushed himself up and headed to the kitchen to tidy up and head back to Hogwarts, there was a niggling sense at the back of his mind that he had forgotten something or someone.

Julian came up the stairs as Harry placed the last bowl back in its place. Harry smiled when he caught sight of his business partner and possible boyfriend. Julian came over and helped Harry to untie his apron.

"Well, partner. Today went well, didn't it?"

Harry laughed and turned around, bracing his hands on the counter behind him. "It was certainly busy, but I think we managed very well overall. I never knew people were so crazy over desserts!"

"All the desserts you make taste wonderful, Harry. Let me congratulate you, and us, on a job well done today". Julian leaned over and lightly kissed Harry on the cheek.

Harry's eyes widened. He had not expected a kiss on the cheek, but he had to admit it felt nice. Then there was a loud crash in the sitting area of the café. Harry pushed Julian away and turned round to see what had happened. Looking out the window that separated the kitchen from the front counter, only an overturned chair and a familiar-looking figure in black robes that disappeared down the stairs met his eyes.

"Sev?" Harry breathed. "Sev! Severus!"

* * * * * *

Now, it must be explained that after Albus and the rest of the staff had left for Hogsmeade that morning, Severus spent the next few hours sulking in his potions lab. He certainly cut, chopped and diced enough ingredients to fill more than two shelves in his enormous store cupboard. Once that was done, he wiped his hands on a cloth and sighed. There was nothing left for him to do. All the potions that Poppy had wanted were done and decanted into their vials.

Well, he had best enjoy the peaceful day alone in the castle without interruptions. Severus settled down with a good mystery novel and a glass of wine. Of course, he first charmed the cover of his novel to read 'One thousand and One ways to use bat wings in potions'. One never knew when unexpected visitors might pop by.

Just as he was getting to the climax of the story, a knock came on his door. The door opened. Knowing that Albus Dumbledore was the only one who could enter his quarters without a password, Severus resigned himself to the interruption. Not a minute later, Albus sailed into Severus' quarters, and made himself comfortable on the couch.

"Severus my boy! Whatever have you been doing with yourself since we left? Reading a good book I see! Such a pity you did not accompany us to the opening of Harry's new café. Such a marvel it was. And the food was fabulous!"

"Albus, did you just come down to trumpet Potter's success in my ears, or was there another reason for disturbing my peace?"

"Severus, how could you think that? I just thought it might be nice for someone to go pay attention to and congratulate a friend he has not spoken to for a while now." Severus's eyes narrowed at the implication.

Albus looked unperturbed. He rose, and with a "Have a good afternoon, Severus!" was gone. Severus settled himself back in his chair and tried to continue his novel. But he found the words blurring before his eyes, and he gave up reading after a while.

'_The new bookshop cum café opens today. Harry might not want to be my friend now, but I can certainly show the ungrateful brat some respect as an acquaintance.'_

Severus headed down to Hogsmeade past eight in the evening. By that time, all the crowds had gone. He reached Café Books and entered. Judging by the huge pile of receipts piled up on the counter, Smithson must have had a very good day. He headed up the staircase, and entered the café just in time to see Smithson back Harry into the counter, lean forward, and kiss Harry on the cheek.

He stumbled over one of the chair legs at the sight, and the chair toppled over, making a loud crash. Quickly, he picked himself up and dashed down the stairs and out of the bookstore as fast as he could.

* * * * * *

In the café, Harry turned large green eyes on Julian.

"That was Severus! I have to go after him". As he spoke, he pulled the apron that still hung around his neck over his head, and dashed out, leaving Julian standing in the kitchen.

Harry ran down the streets of Hogsmeade looking for his friend. He spotted the familiar black-robed figure passing under a street lamp hurrying up the path to Hogwarts. Quickly, Harry dashed after the figure and caught up outside the gates of Hogwarts.

"Severus! Stop!"

It was indeed Severus Snape. Harry grabbed hold of the man's arm and turned Severus round to face him. "Severus, you came to the opening! You were late, but all that matters is that you came. But why did you run away?"

Silence.

"Sev?"

"Potter, do you truly regard us as friends?"

"Why yes, Severus. Is something the matter?"

Severus grabbed hold of Harry's arms and pulled him through the gates of Hogwarts into the school grounds. Then he wheeled the younger man around to face him. "Oh Potter, I don't think you do. Obviously you do not consider me or my presence important enough to even NOTIFY ME THAT YOUR OPENING WAS TODAY!"

Harry was shocked. He squeaked. "I didn't? Oh god, Sev, I'm so sorry! I've been so busy lately, I haven't even had much time to sleep. I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you."

"Save your excuses, Potter, I do not want to hear them." With that, Severus let go of Harry's arms and turned around, heading back to the castle.

Harry was left open-mouthed on the grounds of Hogwarts.

**A/N: Hey everyone! I apologise for those who wanted Harry and Severus to make up in this chapter. But hey, Harry has to learn his mistake first. Don't worry, they'll make up soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm sorry it took a while to come up with this new chapter. Things have been really busy lately, so I haven't exactly the time to sit down and write. That being said, on with the new chapter! Thanks for reading guys!**

**Chapter 6**

Albus was concerned. He sat in his office and considered his two favourite boys.

Severus was in A Very Bad Mood. He was grumpy and snarly and moody. It was taking all Albus' considerable negotiation skills to even persuade the man to put in an appearance at meals. And when he condescended to appear in the Great Hall, he hid behind his waterfall of shoulder-length black hair, ignored everyone and all attempts at conversation. His goal, it seemed, was to clean his plate and get out as soon as humanly possible.

Nobody could really blame him either. He had seemed so happy when Harry came back from Italy, and the two of them had appeared to get on well together planning Harry's new business. But something had soured, and now, the two of them were not talking to each other.

Something had to be done, and preferably before the students came back in two weeks. Or else, the Potions Master might just achieve his long-standing goal of reducing every single student to tears.

* * * * * *

Harry was a very confused young man. He had no idea what he had done to make Severus angry at him, but it seemed as though they were back to their student-professor days. OK well, he knew he probably (alright, _ought_) to have asked Severus to attend the opening of his new business, because that was what friends did! There was a guilty feeling in his conscience that he had left Severus out of a lot of things.

Alright, if he was honest with himself, he had forgotten about Severus.

"I have to do something to make it up to Severus. But what can I do?"

Harry sat in his café kitchen, absent-mindedly kneading a ball of dough for his famous shortbread cookies. It was late afternoon, and there were only a few customers in the café enjoying afternoon tea. This gave him time to think.

Just then, a familiar blond figure strode up the staircase and entered the café, along with Harry's two best friends. Harry startled to see Draco Malfoy sitting companionably with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. He did not even know the three of them were on talking terms!

He poked his head out of the kitchen and called to them.

"Guys! Come on in here." The three entered the warm kitchen and settled themselves at the kitchen table. Harry put the dough in a cling film lined bowl and sent it to the refrigerator to set. He cleaned his hands before he allowed Hermione to spring up and give him a hug.

"Oh Harry, congratulations on your business! It's great walking in here, and smelling all those smells in the bookstore!"

"Yeah mate", Ron added, giving Harry a thump on the back, "she was torn between staying downstairs and browsing through the books, and coming up here to sample your wares".

"Hermione Granger lured away by the smell of my cooking? That must be a record!" Hermione laughed and sat back down on her stool. Harry turned to the third member of the party and nodded to the blond.

"Malfoy".

"Potter."

"So, what brings you here today?"

"We, that is, Granger and I, wanted to check out the business. I believe Weasley here was simply lured by the food."

The four exchanged small talk for a bit, before Draco suddenly turned to Harry.

"Potter, it was my impression that my godfather was assisting you in your business endeavour. But why is it he is nowhere to be found on the premises?"

"Your godfather? Who is he?"

"Severus Snape of course. You didn't know?"

Harry shook his head. Of course he had not known! He was uncomfortable in revealing his private business to one of his former school enemies, but if Malfoy could help make things better…

"Well, erm, he is not here because he and I had a falling out yesterday, and we are not talking to each other."

Hearing that, Hermione turned around on her stool where she had been berating Ron for taking one too many chicken pies. "Harry, you had a falling out with Professor Snape? What happened? I thought the two of you were friends of a sort"

Harry told them, ending with: "…and he ran out of the café for lord knows what reason, and then when I ran after him he asked me if we were friends. I said, yes of course; then he snarled at me and told me to stay away from him! I have no clue what I said or did to make him so angry, and I did try to apologise; but he's hiding in his rooms and not seeing anyone."

By this point, Harry was sulking and tracing patterns on the flour-covered kitchen island. Draco looked contemplatively at Harry. He then got up, thanked Harry for the tea, nodded goodbye to Hermione and Ron, and left.

When he had gone, Harry rounded on his two friends. "OK guys, 'fess up. What's going on with you and Malfoy? I didn't know you three were getting along so well together that you could sit in the same room and not hex each other!"

Hermione eyed Harry over her tea cup. "There's a lot you don't know, Harry. Lots of things have happened since you went away."

"Then why did no one tell me?" Harry was hurt.

Ron spoke up. "Mate, you would know all these things if you just came and spoke to us once in a while instead of hiding yourself up here all the time. We've barely seen you since you came back. Come over to the Burrow next week for dinner, we'll catch up."

"Next week?" Harry furrowed his brow and checked his mental diary. "Oh, I'm sorry Ron, I'm catering different functions practically all week."

Ron suddenly scowled. "Whatever, Harry." He put down his sixth chicken pie and walked out of the kitchen. Harry turned to Hermione, who had been calmly watching.

"And I suppose you're going to tell me off too? I can't help being so busy!"

"Harry, we're not asking you to dump everything and go gallivanting with us. As your friends, all we ask is a little of your time and consideration. We want to know what's going on in your life, as much as you want to know what goes on in ours. That's only fair."

She placed her cup down on the kitchen table and got ready to leave. "And that could be the underlying reason why Professor Snape is so angry at you, Harry. Maybe he feels neglected. I'm not in a position to say anything, but you should make it up to him quickly before it's too late, and you've lost his friendship for life."

She paused just before exiting the kitchen. "And just for your information Harry, Draco Malfoy has proven himself to be a true and sincere young man. He's even dating Ginny, with the Weasley family's full consent. If Ron can tolerate him, I'm sure you can do so as well. I must be off." She left.

Harry sat in his empty café kitchen, mind whirling with all the information he had been dealt with. _'Am I really such a bad friend as this? What have I done?'_

That night, after the café had closed and Jenny Watson had headed home, Harry sat alone in his kitchen café, hands blindly kneading the dough he had placed in the refrigerator earlier. He figured he might as well get a head-start on making the shortbread cookies. As he selected cookie cutters and cut out assorted cookie shapes, a shadow fell over where he was working. Startled, he spun around, reflexively letting his wand out of its holster and a hex on his lips, before he noticed that it was Julian.

"Julian, you startled me! You have a nasty habit of creeping up behind people, you know." Harry laughed. "How was your day in the bookstore?"

Julian dropped a quick kiss on Harry's cheek. "It was a very good day indeed. Sold a fresh lot of books. I'm thinking of bringing in more cookbooks; they seem to be very popular. I can't imagine why." This was said with a sly grin directed at Harry.

"That seems to be a good idea." Harry smiled, but Julian noticed that the smile did not reach the green eyes. He reached for Harry's hands, uncaring that they were smeared with dough and held them. "What's wrong, Harry?"

Harry tugged his hands free and wiped them on a cloth, before plopping down on a kitchen stool. Staring down at his hands, he asked quietly, "Julian, do you think I'm a bad person?"

Concerned, Julian went over and crouched down in front of Harry's stool. "Harry, what happened?"

"My friends came over today, and after I spent some time with them, I came to realize that I knew practically next to nothing about their lives now! I have not been to visit them ever since I came back to England, and they had to come here to find me. What kind of person am I? What kind of friend am I?"

"Harry, you've been so busy setting up your business here, it's a wonder you even manage to get enough sleep with the hours you put in here. A new business takes time to grow and build a good customer base. You've done a fantastic job here."

"But that's no excuse for what I've done! If my friends can take time out of their own busy schedules to come and visit me and catch up with me, why can't I do the same?"

Julian had no answer to that. He was totally business-minded, and thought mostly of profits rather than the cultivation of personal relationships. So he remained silent, and watched Harry think.

'_It's not right, what I've done,' _thought Harry to himself, _'I have to go and make things right.'_

* * * * * *

Over the next few days, Harry took some time off work. He made batches of cooking and baking in advance and stored them in the refrigerator for Jenny Watson to easily heat up when she came in. Despite Julian's disapproval of him taking leave, Harry felt he just had to do this. Besides being able to reassure his friends they had not been forgotten, it would also help to soothe his own guilty conscience.

The first stop he made was to Ron and Hermione, who were sharing a flat together in muggle London. Both of them worked for the ministry of magic: Hermione researched ways to give magical creatures equal rights in the wizarding world, Ron as an aide in the same department as his father worked. Ron and Hermione immediately managed to take a couple days off work, and they spent two days catching up with each other. Harry felt like he knew his best friends, and they knew him once again. Harry also had the opportunity to catch up with some of his other Hogwarts friends, like Neville and Luna.

Now all he had to do was to muster up some courage to face the one person who had the sharpest tongue in existence: Severus Snape.

* * * * * *

While Harry sorted out his thoughts and made amends, Severus received his godson into his rooms at Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy paid him a visit.

When the two had finished exchanging small talk, Severus decided to speak directly. "So, Draco, what brings you to Hogwarts today? I'm sure you did not come to visit me because you were bored as you claimed earlier."

Draco smirked. "And I can't visit my dear godfather? But I did see Harry Potter just recently.

Instantly, Severus sneered. "And why would you be mentioning that arrogant pest to me?"

"Because I visited him in his café along with Granger and Weasley earlier this week."

Severus' face showed no outward change in expression, but inside he was reeling. '_A Malfoy pay a visit to Potter along with a muggleborn and a so-called blood traitor?! Hell truly must have frozen over!'_

"And why should that concern me?"

"Oh I'm just passing casual information about a former schoolmate. His business is really doing quite well. But of course, whether the customers are there for him or his food is something of a quandary. His offerings cannot compare to the Malfoy elves, of course, but they are quite edible nonetheless."

Severus deduced that this in Malfoy-speak meant that Harry's food was really delicious; but Draco would never admit it.

Draco switched the topic at that point to some potions he had recently read about, and the conversation drifted off into safer channels. He rose to go after another couple of hours.

As he shrugged on his outer robes, Draco casually mentioned, "Oh Severus, I can't believe I forgot to mention this to you. Granger mentioned to me just yesterday that Potter actually took leave from work and has spent the last few days visiting his old school-friends. Can you imagine having to take leave from work just to visit your friends? I would never do that; but Potter is Potter."

At the doorway, he paused, and turned to look at Severus who had risen to his feet as well. "Oh, and I shall be throwing a small get-together sometime next week. A soiree of sorts. I will send you the invitation by owl." He left.

Severus remained standing where he was, not knowing what to feel. _'This is what I get for mixing with Gryffindors!'_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Harry was very pleased with himself. He had taken the time and effort to reconnect with his old school friends, and the outcomes were invariably positive. His friends had welcomed him with open arms, and Harry felt like he was home once again. The only thing that disconcerted him a little was his best friends' friendship with Malfoy; but if Ron could be polite, then Harry would also endeavour to practice good manners in front of the ferret.

He just had one last visit to make before he could claim that his conscience was clear. But a visit to Severus Snape was nerve-wracking any day of the year, especially when said wizard was pissed off with you. So Harry did the smart thing: he went to visit Hermione Granger to ask for her advice.

"Hermione, how do I think I should approach Severus to apologise?" Harry and Hermione were seated in the latter's kitchen for tea. Harry had baked some Madeleines and the two were enjoying them with hot tea. Ron was stuck at work and so would be unable to enjoy the treats.

Hermione pursed her lips in thought. "Well, I have always thought that honesty was the best policy. And when facing Severus Snape, I would think you have to dig up some courage and face the music for your mistake. No doubt he will be furious with you; so I guess you will have to be sincere and prove your friendship to him once more."

* * * * * *

Harry repeated Hermione's advice to himself all the way back to Hogwarts, where he was still staying. Despite Julian offering to share his flat, Harry still felt that Hogwarts was home and refused to move anywhere else for now. His rooms in the castle were now located on the third floor. After his quarrel with Severus, the potions master had 'requested' that "Potter's rooms be removed far away from the dungeons, or else". This meant that they saw very little of each other.

As Harry started down the main entrance hallway to the stairs, Severus appeared at the foot of the stairs. He obviously had been to see the Headmaster, and was probably on the way back to the dungeons. Spotting the younger man, Severus halted where he was. Harry saw him, and stopped in his tracks.

"Severus"

Severus forced himself to speak. Manners dictated he reply with at least a miniscule amount of politeness, no matter how much he might dislike the person. "Potter".

Done with the niceties, Severus made to continue on his path, but Harry's voice made him pause.

"Severus!"

"Oh, the great Saviour knows my name! Whatever shall I do? My heart's all a flutter!" Severus mocked. Then his eyes narrowed. "Piss off!"

"Severus, will you just stop and listen to me!"

"Look, Potter, I have not given you leave to call me by my given name. You would do well to address me with a modicum of respect. If all you have to say is my name, I must return to my rooms." He started down the stairs.

* * * * * *

When Harry saw Severus at the foot of the stairs, he swore his heart stopped. After not getting even a glimpse of the man for weeks, here he was. And Harry knew he should apologise for his churlish behaviour, but after exchanging the rudimentary greetings, his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth. Steeling himself, he tried to get Severus to stop and listen to him, but the older man mocked him, sneered at him, and made to leave.

Panicked, Harry ran after him and stopped right in front of Severus' path on the stairs, preventing the man from proceeding further.

"Potter, what are you doing?! Get out of my way, or else."

Harry crossed his arms stubbornly. "Not until you hear what I have got to say to you. Just, just shut up and listen."

Severus quirked an eyebrow at the younger man, folded his arms across his chest and waited for Harry to muster up some courage. He looked bored. Harry took a deep breath.

"I know that I've been really unappreciative—especially after all the help you gave me and all—and I'm really sorry for all that. I was so caught up in my own life and interests that I forgot about my friends. I'm such an idiot, and an ungrateful brat. Will you forgive me? Can we start over again?"

* * * * * *

Later that night, Severus sat in his rooms in front of a small fire, a glass of whiskey in his hand. He adamantly refused to think about what had occurred on the stairs. Potter had apologized rather prettily, but it was going to take more than that to soothe Severus' ruffled ego. Just thinking of the younger man brought to mind the way he had stood on the stairs: green eyes not hiding the apprehension he felt at confronting Severus; his body drawn taut; the way his rosy mouth had set in a stubborn line…

'_Wait a minute! Did I just comment that Potter has a rosy mouth?! Don't be a dirty old man, Severus! But he did smell nice on the stairs: all honey and apples…'_

"Argh! Potter is a menace, nothing more. Just thinking of the brat gives me a headache. I think I'd best go to bed and drink a sleeping potion."

Severus' dreams that night were full of glowing green eyes and the scent of honey and apples. When he awoke at dawn, all he could say was "Damn you, Potter!" before he dropped back down on his pillow and tried to sleep a couple more hours.

* * * * * *

"And he just ignored me and walked round me and went down the stairs! He didn't even look back. I don't think I even said anything wrong this time!" Harry ranted to Julian during their lunch break, when the crowds had dwindled after 2p.m. He walked up and down the kitchen, thankful for the silencing charms he had cast over the kitchen. Julian nursed a cup of tea at the kitchen table, half his mind occupied with whether the new staff he had hired to help in the bookshop last week would be able to cope…

"Julian, are you even listening to me?" The man in question jumped at the sudden question that came from a frustrated Harry leaning right in his face.

"Harry, you're kinda right in my face. Do you mind moving a little?"

"Do I mind? _Do I mind?!_ Julian, I'm trying to pour out my troubles to you, and you haven't heard a single world I've said so far."

"Oh, I often look preoccupied with other matters, but I assure you I'm paying attention." Julian tried to reply flippantly. He sat up straight on his stool and tried his best to look interested in what Harry was saying. After all, he did want Harry to become his official boyfriend, and that would not happen unless he tried to help Harry solve his problems.

Harry narrowed his eyes briefly at Julian before turning away. "What am I going to do about Severus, Julian? I really want to apologise to him but he's not giving me a chance to do so."

"Who is this Severus, Harry? Why is he so important to you?"

Harry sighed. "He used to be my Potions professor at Hogwarts when I was a student, and was one of my mum's best friends as well. He used to loathe the sight of me because I look very much like my dad, and my dad and his friends used to torment him when they were at school. But Severus and I fought during the war together, and we became war colleagues. We developed an understanding, and we bonded a lot over letters when I was overseas after the war. We understand each other, you know? I want to be seen by him as an equal, not some snot-nosed brat that has not really grown up, but it seems that I just did that anyway."

If Julian was disturbed that Harry was trying to form bonds with a man twice his age, he said nothing about it. But Julian did try to offer his two-cents worth. "Harry, it is commendable that you're trying to apologise to the man. But if he is even half as snarky and snappy as you make him out to be, aren't you kind of wasting your time? You have other important things to focus on, like running your business. We're doing so well now; we have so got to keep it up. You've just spent the last few days catching up with your old friends from school, and I think you need to set your priorities straight now."

* * * * * *

Harry was still seething hours later as he got ready for bed in his rooms. "Julian has got some nerve! He dares to tell me that I should just dump Severus and focus on making money. Does relationships mean nothing to him?!" Luckily he had not met anyone on the way through Hogwart's corridors, otherwise he might have not been able to be polite.

Just then an owl tapped at his window. Harry retrieved the message, tossed the owl a treat, and settled down to read the message. Only, it was not a message, but a very well-designed invitation card. It read:

**Dear Harry Potter,**

**Draco Malfoy and Ginevra Weasley kindly request your presence**

**at a soirée they are holding for invited Hogwarts graduates this Saturday**

**at Malfoy Manor. The soiree will start at 3pm. Kindly RSVP with Hermes as soon as possible. **

"An invitation to a Malfoy party?! What on earth is going on? But if Ginny's there, that means that there will be fellow Gryffindors as well." Harry turned to the majestic looking black owl. "Erm, Hermes, kindly let your master know I will be attending the soiree."

The owl seemed to nod, then spread its wings and took off out the window. Harry got into bed, his anger at Julian dissipating somewhat at the thought of what this invitation to Malfoy Manor might mean.

Meanwhile, in the dungeons, Severus Snape also received a similar invitation that was delivered by one of the Malfoy elves. He quirked an eyebrow at the invitation before nodding to the elf. When the elf had gone, he got himself ready for bed.

"After all, Malfoy would also have invited some decent people, including Slytherins. That will help me stomach the intrusion of red hair that will herald the Weasleys and the overabundance of Gryffindors."

**A/N: I'm sorry! Don't kill me! I know this chapter is shorter than normal, but I'll make up for it in the next chapter alright? whimpers**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm so so so sorry for not updating for quite a while. University has started up again, and I'm again busy with homework and stuff. So here's an extra-long chapter to make up for it. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8**

As the day of the Malfoy party drew nearer, Harry became increasingly nervous. The last time he had met Draco Malfoy was in his kitchen at Café Books, and even then they were barely cordial to each other. And now to attend a party at his Manor! He was suspicious, and decided to question Hermione.

He met Hermione for lunch the weekend before the party. " 'Mione, why is Malfoy throwing a gathering at his Manor, and inviting us Gryffindors as well? He used to treat us like dust beneath his feet when we were at school! Something must be going on."

Hermione looked up from her salad. "Harry, there's nothing suspicious going on. Did Ron and I not tell you that Draco and Ginny are seeing each other, and I think they are planning on getting engaged very soon. Draco just probably wants to show that he can get along with us Gryffindors as well; even if we _were_ dust beneath his feet back at Hogwarts."

"But, but…"

"No buts, Harry. Honestly, I don't know what's wrong with you lately! You've been all jumpy ever since the invitation came. Hasn't the war taught you not to just look at the surface? Draco helped us during the war, Harry."

Harry looked sulky, and poked at his pasta irritably. "Fine. But I'm not calling him Draco."

"Keep your silly biases if you like Harry. I cannot force you to change your mind. You are attending the party, are you not? Are you bringing someone along?"

Harry frowned. "I have no clue; I didn't even know we were supposed to bring someone along. I have no one in mind." He shrugged. "Oh well, if I can't find anyone, I suppose I'll just ask Julian if he wants to come along." He ate a mouthful of pasta.

Hermione tsked. "Julian? How about asking Severus if he wants to attend the Malfoy party along with you?"

"Hermione, Severus and I barely exchange more than ten words a day; what makes you think he would want to spend a night in my company? Besides, we have yet to make up. He's still ignoring me, and when I meet him in the corridors, I hardly know what to say!" By this time, Harry was looking miserable, and pushed his pasta around his plate.

Hermione did not know what to say. She wanted to help Harry, but she knew that he had to do this on his own; otherwise his apology would lack the sincerity that Severus was looking for.

"Cheer up Harry. I'm sure you and Severus will make up and be friends again soon. Just keep trying, OK? Now, let's discuss something else. Have you got dress robes for the party?"

Harry shook his head. "I've got a set of robes I bought a couple of years back; I think they still fit. No point in wasting money to get robes I'll only wear for a few hours."

"Harry, this is the MALFOY party we're talking about. It will be grand! You have to adhere to a certain dress code, and it will most likely be covered by the media. I'm sure you don't want to be panned in the paper the next day for 'Worst Dressed', do you?"

Harry, recognizing when he was defeated, bowed to the inevitable, and made plans to go robes shopping with Hermione within the next few days.

* * * * * *

Hermione crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently. She was supposed to meet Harry at the Leaky Cauldron, so they could shop for new dress robes at Diagon Alley at 10.30am, and it was now 11am. 'Where is that fellow? He's in so much trouble when he arrives!'

Then the floo flared green, and out stepped a harrassed Harry, followed by a rather good looking young man. Harry spotted Hermione and hurried over to her, followed by the man. "Hermione, I'm so sorry to have kept you waiting! This is Julian, the co-owner of Café Books, and he decided to tag along with us. He wants to attend the Malfoy party as well, and needs new dress robes."

Hmm. Hermione refused to comment on this new development and merely raised an eyebrow. "You owe me big time, Harry Potter. Now, shall we go?"

The trio made their way through the pub and entered Diagon Alley.

At Madam Malkin's robes shop, they started hunting for robes. Julian held a set of deep blue robes that would go nicely with his blue eyes against his body, and asked, "What do you think, Harry?"

"They are quite nice, Julian. Do you want to try them on?"

Julian shuffled off to the dressing room, grabbing another set of silver dress robes on the way. When he had disappeared behind the curtain, Hermione rounded on Harry and hissed softly, "WHAT is he doing here? You never told me he was attending the Malfoy soiree with you!"

Harry held his hands up in the universal position of surrender. "It's not my fault, 'Mione!" he hissed back as softly as he could. "I told Julian I had to take some time off to attend an engagement party. He asked me whose party was attending, and I had no choice but to tell him I was attending a Malfoy party. After all, it wouldn't do if he saw me in the papers the day after the party. And besides it's good to have honesty between business partners. You should have seen him, 'Mione! He started jumping round the office like he was possessed, and then started drawing up plans for networking the guests at the party. I just stared at him, then he looked at me and asked, "I AM attending the party with you, right?" 'Mione, what in the world could I say to that!"

"Well Harry, a "No, I have already sent my RSVP" would be appropriate, I think!"

"It's too late now, Hermione. Don't you think I tried telling him that? But every time I wanted to open my mouth to tell him "No", he was happily drawing up plans for future business expansion and wanting to find out who were the guests attending the party. I just couldn't' do it."

Before Hermione could reply, Julian stepped out of the dressing room, dressed in his normal robes. He had the deep blue robes slung over an arm. He walked over to Madam Malkin and told her, "Madam, I would like to purchase these robes. Please have some silver embroidery done along the sleeves and panels of the robes. Have the bill sent to Julian Smithson, and have the robes sent to me in 2 days"

That being done, and Madam Malking gone to fill out the order, Julian turned a pleased smile on Harry and Hermione, who had returned to flipping through the robes rack. He stepped over to Harry, and pulled out a set of sky blue robes that had some gold and white embroidery. "Here, Harry darling, I think this set of robes suits you, and we'll match at the party. Why don't you go and try it on?"

Harry looked at the robes with a faint moue of distaste, but he took the robes anyway. "Thank you Julian. I will try them on later. I want to look for a couple more robes before I go in."

"Suit yourself, Harry." Julian shrugged his broad shoulders. "I'm sorry to have to leave you now; I have a business meeting that cannot be delayed anymore. I will see you back at the bookshop tomorrow morning." He dropped a kiss on Harry's cheek, nodded to Hermione, and departed.

The two friends continued to search for robes in silence. In the end, Harry found a set of beautifully tailored dark green robes with a white silk lining that felt very comfortable and swirled a little as he walked. Hermione picked out a set of soft pink robes made of satin that shimmered in the light. When they had paid for their purchases, they decided to have lunch in a little restaurant.

After placing their orders, the waiter placed two glasses of ice water in front of them and left. Harry looked at his friend. "I'm sorry for the way Julian treated you today, 'Mione. I never expected that he would proceed to ignore you for the duration of our shopping trip."

"Harry, I'm more upset with the way he treated _you_. It's not right, the way he treats you to get his own way, and drops his own opinion on you. And Harry, it is alright to tell him "No". He's a grown man, and he can take care of himself. You don't have to worry about his feelings. The two of you are not connected in any way except for being business partners."

The food arrived at this point, and the two friends dug in hungrily. After a while, Harry looked up from his fish to see Hermione tapping her finger against her cheek in thought. "What's on your mind, 'Mione?"

"I think I should let you in on a little something, Harry. Promise me you won't get mad?"

At Harry's nod, she spoke, "This party by the Malfoys is more than an engagement party for Draco and Ginny. You do know that when we were in school, Draco and Professor Snape were fairly close right? Now, Draco's worried about what the lack of your friendship has done to Professor Snape, and that's why he went with us to see you at your workplace. He was ready to rip you a new one for hurting someone he considers his mentor; but when he saw what the deprivation of Professor Snape's friendship had done to you, he decided that he had to find a way to get the two of you to make up."

Harry's mouth was hanging open by this time. Undeterred, Hermione continued, "This party was organized to help you find an avenue to apologise to Professor Snape, in a setting that he cannot possibly get out from. This is your best opportunity to grovel and get your friendship back on track. Do you understand me, Harry?"

Harry nodded, too stunned to say anything. The meal was concluded in silence, and as Harry prepared to depart for Hogwarts later, Hermione tapped him on the shoulder. "Do not fail, Harry. You might never get any chance like this again." She vanished into the floo.

* * * * * *

Harry spent the days leading up to the Malfoy party pondering what to say and how to grovel. It was a wonder that his experiment with Chinese-style egg tarts did not burn despite his distraction. Although there was an occasion when he did mistake salt for sugar and produced some very _strange_ tasting blueberry muffins. Luckily it was Jenny Watson who tried them first and immediately spat it out. Imagine if it were a customer!

When the day of the party arrived, Harry closed his café and spent the day at home, silently pacing and panicking. 'O God! What am I gonna do, what am I gonna say…'

At six in the evening, Harry got dressed in his robes and headed off to Malfoy Manor. He took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

* * * * * *

The ballroom was filled with extremely well-dressed people, and Harry found himself relived that Hermione had forced him to get new robes after all. Ginny had done a marvelous job of decorating the ballroom, and the enormous room sparkled. A delicious smelling buffet lined one side of the room, and there was a bar as well.

As Harry took a step towards the bar to get himself a drink, a hurricane of red heads descended upon him, and he was lost in a flurry of hugs and greetings. The Weasleys looked extremely pleased to see him, and the twins in particular looked to have something up their sleeve.

Ron thumped Harry on the back once the horde of red heads had dispersed. "Good to see you here, mate. Thought you might not come."

Harry shrugged. "It's for Ginny; and besides, who would want to pass up something like the buffet table? And it's Malfoy hosting us!"

Hermione muttered something about boys and their appetites before pushing them out into the crowd and ordered them to "mingle".

A couple of hours passed. Ginny and Malfoy had made their appearance. They were a particularly stunning couple. The food was divine, and Harry was already making plans to try and steal a couple of the recipes. He had managed to stay away from Julian, who was circulating around with a little stack of business cards. Harry was enjoying himself so much that he had practically forgotten about the task he had to accomplish tonight.

After he had finished his third fast dance, he pleaded exhaustion and excused himself. Sitting at the bar, he ordered a vodka coke and turned to the man who was occupying the bar stool besides his. And at that moment, his whole face flushed red. For it was none other that Severus Snape staring at him.

* * * * * *

Severus Snape hated parties with a vengeance. But he would attend this party and mingle with Gryffindors and Weasleys for the sake of his beloved godson. Of course he knew Draco most likely had something up his sleeve, and it was mostly likely to deal with Potter. I mean, who could not have guessed? It was so obvious, if only one used the grey matter inside the head.

So he got himself dressed in his usual black robes, but made of a different material. His black dress robes were silk, and shimmered in the candle light. He had made an effort to wash his hair, and tied it back neatly with a black ribbon. When he arrived at Malfoy Manor, he greeted his godson, then made a beeline for the bar, with plans to stay there until the party was over. No way was he going to move from his spot.

He sat there, nursing a glass of Scottish malt whisky, occasionally nibbling from a plate he had asked an elf to bring for him. As practically all of the guests were former students of his, no one dared to sit next to him, and he liked it that way.

His solitude was rudely interrupted when a figure plopped onto the stool next to his, and asked for a vodka coke. Severus prepared to blast the unfortunate young man with a deadly glare when he caught sight of the bright green eyes peeking out from under the messy fringe. Potter. Who else could it be?

Then the boy turned to him, and Severus saw his face flush. The flush looked good on him, but the brat appeared to be a little thinner, and there were traces of dark circles under his eyes, hidden by a good glamour charm and what seemed to be muggle concealer. He stared at the boy coolly.

'_Well, let us see who breaks the ice first. No one said this had to be easy. This should be fun'_

* * * * * *

Harry gulped. He had not expected to turn around and find Severus Snape sitting next to him, staring coolly at him. Instantly the admonishment from Hermione a few days ago came rushing back into his memory. '_This is your last chance, and your best chance to apologise to him, Harry! Don't ruin it!'_

Harry took a deep breath and smiled a small smile at Severus. "Severus. How are you?"

"Potter. I'm fine, thank you."

"Are you enjoying the party?"

"From my point of view, yes."

The conversation stalled at that point, and Harry wracked his brains for something to say. Severus quirked an eyebrow at him after a while, and began to stand up, saying, "Well, Potter, if you have nothing else to say to me, I must be on my way…"

Panicked, Harry clamped his fingers around Severus' wrist. Severus glanced down at the fingers. Harry refused to let go, and flexed his fingers around the wrist. "Please Severus, can we talk?"

"I thought we were doing that earlier, Potter, and it seemed to have turned out to be a remarkable failure."

"Damn it, Severus! You don't have to make it so hard!" Harry raked his fingers through his hair. "What I mean is, can we find some quiet area to talk? I mean it, Sev; it's important."

Severus looked at him for a moment. Then he tugged his wrist away from Harry and walked a few steps. Harry's heart sank. '_Oh no. I failed again.'_ Then he realised that Severus was looking at him expectantly.

"Are you coming or not, Potter?"

Harry scrambled off his stool and followed Severus. As they made their way through the crowd, Julian suddenly materialized in front of Harry. "Harry! I've been looking everywhere for you. The networking has been going great so far. I want you to meet some business associates of mine who happen to be at the party as well. Come on!"

Julian pulled at Harry's arm insistently, but Harry refused to budge. Unknown to him, Severus had also stopped walking and was now watching them narrowly. "Come on Harry! This is very important to me; we have to meet these people if we want out business to grow."

At his final remark, Harry could take it no longer. "It is important to you? Well, it is NOT important to ME!!! What gives you the right to decide who I should or should not speak to? This is my friend's engagement party, and it is important that I am here for her, not to make business connections. God, Julian, don't you ever have fun?"

"Harry what's wrong with you? You actually want to have a conversation with that ugly bat? I think you need to come with me and sit down for a bit, then we'll introduce you to some people whom I think you really ought to meet, and…"

"Julian! In case you did not notice, I was having a conversation with a friend, and it was very rude to interrupt and try and drag me away like that. And you have no right to insult my friend like that! You don't' even know him! I am not going to listen to you this time Julian. Get away from me."

As Harry spoke, his emotions caused his magic to flare up and some of the other guests were starting to notice. Julian looked surprised at the depth of the emotion expressed, then his face settled into one of anger, and he stalked away.

Severus decided it was time to intervene and calm the brat down. He walked back to Harry and pulled gently on the brat's wrist. "Come, Harry." He brought a silently simmering Harry out into the gardens and sat them down on a bench. They sat quietly side by side to give Harry a chance to cool down.

Severus sat stone-faced, but inside he was exulting. _'Harry defended me! He actually paid attention to me! Maybe it is time we renewed our friendship; I have made the brat suffer enough, after all'_

When Harry felt he was reasonably calm, he turned to Severus and took a large potion-stained hand in his. "Severus, I'm so sorry for the insult that Julian called you; he had completely no right to do that. It was incredibly rude, and I apologise."

Severus inclined his head in acceptance of the apology. Whew! That part was over; now the hard part began. Harry took a deep breath. He looked into the dark eyes. "And Sev, I also wanted to apologise for the way I treated you, when I did not regard you. I paid no attention to you; I did not consider your feelings at all, and I completely forgot what it meant to be a friend. A friend is someone who pays attention and does not neglect the other party. I'm sorry, Sev, and I hope you accept my apology and we can be friends again."

There was silence. Harry began to fear that perhaps he had messed it up after all. Then he felt a gentle squeeze on his hand. "Brat. I already forgave you long ago."

A burst of happiness flooded Harry's chest, and he wrapped an arm around Severus' waist, hugging him tightly. They sat there for a time, and Harry's head naturally found it's way to rest on Severus' shoulder.

Then Severus turned his head to speak to Harry, and found Harry looking up at him with bright green eyes. Unbidden, his gaze dropped to the full mouth inches away from his. The atmosphere was charged with a strange tension. Slowly, Severus found himself lowering his mouth to touch Harry's.

**A/N: Ooh! Cliffie!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Their heads were so close together now; Harry could even see himself reflected in Severus' eyes. The older man held still, his mouth so close to Harry's that there was just a hair-width's space between. If Harry moved his head just that little bit, their lips would touch. His heart began to pound in his chest. _'Is Severus going to kiss me?'_

On his part, Severus just could not draw his eyes away from the full mouth hovering beguilingly just beneath his own. He could smell the scent of Harry's hair: the tangy and tart smell of green apples. Harry's hand was small and smooth beneath his own callused one. He did not know: was it right to kiss Harry? They were only just back to being friends. Would kissing complicate their relationship further? But Severus had not time to consider all the ramifications. Harry felt a bug crawl up his leg and he reflexively jumped. At that, their lips made contact.

They stared at each other, connected by their lips, not knowing if they should move. Then Harry became conscious that that this was something he could probably get used to. The feel of Severus' thin lips on his was amazing and sent little tingles up and down his spine. So he decided to move his lips a little, and felt Severus start slightly before settling into the kiss. On his part, Severus thought that Harry's full mouth felt wonderful beneath his own, and he was getting the urge to nibble on that full lower lip, as he had so often seen Harry do. When Harry moved his mouth beneath his, Severus jumped. Then he thought, '_the heck with it. I want to experience this.'_ He opened his mouth slightly and started tracing Harry's lower lip with his tongue.

At this, Harry's eyes, which had been wide open, closed to half-mast. At Severus' probing, he opened his mouth slightly, and was introduced to the delights of French kissing.

Severus had no idea how long he and Harry had been kissing in the Malfoy gardens, but when he felt Harry moving onto his lap, he quickly came to the conclusion that things were going to get out of hand very soon. He hastily detached himself from Harry's lips, manfully ignoring the quiet whimper that Harry made. Harry's eyes were cloudy and his cheeks were flushed.

Severus turned himself away on the bench and proceeded to discreetly adjust his clothing and smooth down his hair. When Harry finally found his voice, he asked quietly, "Severus?"

Severus knew that there was no way he could pretend the kiss had never happened; the physical evidence was right there in his trousers! And he knew that if he tried to brush it aside, he could damage the fragile friendship that had just been mended. There was nothing else but to go for it.

"Harry, I would be lying if I said we did not just have a very…_ intimate_ moment together. If you are asking if this is a sign we should be moving beyond mere friendship…"

"That's what I want to know, Sev." Harry stood up and walked to where Severus was facing, kneeling before him on the grass and placed a careful hand on Severus'. "Just 10 minutes ago, we just repaired our friendship. And then you kissed me! You're sending me conflicting signals, Sev, and I'm confused."

"I suggest, Potter, that we remain as friends for now. Any attempt at an intimate relationship would only result in complications. Unless, of course, you are harbouring secret affections for me…" his voice trailed off suggestively.

Harry was quick to deny this. "I am NOT harbouring 'secret affections' for you, Severus Snape." He smiled slyly. "Are YOU harbouring 'secret affections' for me, then?"

Severus looked properly horrified. Harry looked satisfied at his answer, then excused himself to go and find his friends, leaving Severus alone in the Malfoy gardens. Once the younger man had gone, the potions master slumped back onto the bench and put his head in his hands.

'I just kissed my friend, who is 20 years younger than me, by the way! God, I feel like a pervert. What the hell is wrong with me?!'

* * * * * *

That night, Harry lay back in his bed, pleasantly exhausted. He felt accomplished: he had managed to apologise to Severus, and give Julian a piece of his mind as well. But his satisfied smile faded as he thought of The Incident that had taken place in the Malfoy gardens.

Would it damage the friendship between them? How was he going to behave around Severus now? 'It's going to be so awkward!', Harry thought to himself, wriggling deeper into his bedsheets to get more comfortable.

"Never mind, I'll just behave per normal around Sev; this incident should blow over soon." He closed his eyes.

Unbidden, his mind started to recall the feeling of Severus' lips on his; the way the skillful tongue had mapped out his entire mouth; the pleasurable sensations he had experienced…

His eyes shot open and he sat bolt upright.

"Bloody hell, I just kissed Severus. And I liked it".

* * * * * *

Harry spent the next day messing around in the Hogwarts Kitchens. Julian had decided not to open the book store today because he was down with a tremendous hangover, so this gave Harry a free day off. Harry had a new rice pudding recipe he wanted to experiment with. While his third batch of rice mixture simmered in a pot on the stove, Harry started to clear down. He finished quickly and sat down to rest for a while. His mind drifted back to his realization the night before.

Severus kissed him.

He kissed Severus.

He liked Severus' kiss.

What in the world was he going to do about it?

Well, for a start, bringing the man some rice pudding might make for a conversation starter. The Potions Master did love his sweets, despite his protests to the contrary. Should they keep the status quo? Severus had said he was not 'harbouring affections' for Harry, but Harry knew only all to well the former's prickly nature. It might be a good idea to talk to him.

The portrait door leading to the kitchens swung open then, and a brightly dressed figure strolled in. Harry inwardly winced at the neon green robes with dark blue circles, but got up to greet the Headmaster.

"Albus, how nice to see you!"

"Harry my boy! What a delight to meet you here! You're cooking up a storm, aren't you?"

Harry laughed. "Sit down, Albus, let me finish up this rice pudding, and I'll dish you up a bowl".

Quicker than one could say "rice pudding", Albus was seated at one of the kitchen tables awaiting his treat. By this time the rice mixture had finished simmering. Harry pulled it off the stove and set it aside to cool. He stopped a house-elf and asked it to bring the first batch of rice pudding he had made earlier in the day, which was currently chilling in the Cold Room.

"Here, try this, Albus. I made this with cinnamon."

"Mmm, Harry, this is delicious! What a delightful treat to cool down during the hot afternoons! I must introduce this to the menu during the Welcome Feast for the students."

"Oh yes, the students are returning in a week's time. I clean forgot about it."

The Headmaster's smile slowly dimmed at that. Harry began to worry that he had said the wrong thing and tried to apologise, but Albus raised a wrinkled hand to stop him.

"Harry, my boy. I have enjoyed having you stay in the castle with us during the holidays. It has truly been wonderful seeing you around the school, and I'm so glad you feel welcome here. Which is why it pains me to say this."

"Albus, what is it? Speak your mind."

The old man looked distraught.

"I'm sorry Harry; that I must ask you to move out of Hogwarts before the students return. While I have loved having you here, the Hogwarts Constitution states very clearly that only teachers and their families can stay in the castle. As you are neither a staff member nor a family member of the staff, you have to move out within the next week".

Albus stood up and patted Harry's shoulder. "I will help you to look for a house nearby, so that you can run your business, yet pop in to see us whenever you wish."

* * * * * *

That evening, Severus Snape opened his door to find Harry Potter standing at his doorstep with a covered tray that had delicious smells emanating from it.

"Oh, it's you, Pot- Harry. What is it?"

Harry shook his head. He hefted the tray in his hands. "Can I come in?"

When the two were seated on Severus' couch, Harry lifted the cover off the tray and handed his friend one of the six bowls.

"Here, this is rice pudding. I made it earlier in the day. I'm experimenting with the recipe, so tell me what you think."

"Have I turned into your guinea pig, Potter?" Severus grumbled, but he took a bite. His eyes widened.

"This is good, Harry! Did you put cinnamon in this?" At the nod, Severus commented, "I like cinnamon. What other flavours did you make?"

When all the rice pudding had been tasted (and devoured!), Severus leaned back with a quiet sigh. He looked over to Harry to make a comment on the rice pudding when he noticed a sad expression in the green eyes.

"Harry, what's the matter?"

"Nothing, Sev."

"I'm sure you did not come all this way just to bring me rice pudding. And don't try to bluff your way out of this; I am a former spy. Just say it."

Harry hesitated, but finally said in a small voice, "Albus asked me to move out of Hogwarts earlier today."

Severus thought he had heard wrongly.

"What was that? Please repeat yourself"

Harry obliged.

"WHAT! THE OLD MAN ASKED YOU TO MOVE OUT OF HOGWARTS?! HE HAS GOT SOME NERVE!"

"Sev, please don't shout. You're hurting my ear drums and it's no good for your heart".

"What in the world is he thinking? He must have eaten too many lemon drops, and they have curdled his brain. I must talk sense into him!"

Harry caught hold of Severus' robe.

"Sit down, Sev." He tugged until the potions master deigned to re-seat himself. The latter crossed his arms and demanded an explanation.

"The students are returning a week, and only teachers and their families can stay in the castle. I have checked the rule book as well, and it is really there in black and white."

Severus shot back that he would go and check for himself, in case Harry's vision was going and he had read wrongly.

"I appreciate the effort, Sev, but it is true nonetheless. Anyhow, I need to find a place to stay in Hogsmeade, so that I can attend to my café, and be near enough to pop in to visit you and everybody from time to time."

He turned the puppy dog eyes on Severus.

"Will you help me to find a house, Sev? I really need your help, and I have only one week to move out of Hogwarts and find a place and decorate it. PLEASE????"

Severus narrowed his eyes.

"This had better not be like the last time, where you decided to leave me out of the decision making. If I'm in, I'm in all the way, understand Potter?"

"Yes sir!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Harry was very aware that he really needed to stay on Severus' good side, especially since he needed the other man to help him find and decorate a new house. Bearing this in mind, he decided that he would not awaken Severus at five in the morning like he had done previously.

Instead, Harry was found knocking on Severus' dungeon quarters at half-past five in the morning. When a bleary-eyed Severus opened the door, he was presented with a perky Harry Potter shoving a basket of freshly baked lemon muffins under his nose.

"Morning, sleepy-head! Time to get up. I've made breakfast already, so all you have to do is freshen up, grab a muffins and some coffee and we're good to go!" With that, Harry pushed himself past Severus and seated himself primly on the couch. He took a muffin out of the basket he was carrying and proceeded to nibble on it. Severus shook his head in an effort to clear it before closing his door.

"At least you let me sleep in half an hour more, brat."

Harry waved at him with a half-eaten muffin, stifling a smile at Severus' messy hair as the older man made his way to the bathroom. Once Severus had brushed his teeth and splashed water on his face, he could start to appreciate the fresh smell of lemon that had wafted into bedroom. He dressed in his usual black robes and tied his shoulder-length hair with a black silk ribbon. Then he walked out to his sitting room, and found Harry just finishing off his second lemon muffin.

He grabbed one muffin for himself and sat down next to Harry on the couch. They continued to munch in silence. Severus distantly noted that the lemon muffins were delicious, light and fluffy. He also noted a distinct fresh green apple scent that seemed to be coming from Harry. He reined in the urge to push his face into the wild mop of black hair and sniff. Harry took the opportunity to present Severus with a napkin of buttered toast, saying, "Make sure you fill your stomach, Sev!"

Once breakfast was over and Harry had packed away the remains of the meal into the basket, Severus pulled out a sheet of parchment, a quill and a bottle of ink. He looked at Harry expectantly.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Well, what would you want your house to look like, brat?"

"Sev!"

"It is true, is it not. I'm sure you will want to list down all the little details you want in your house, including wallpaper and little knick-knacks and how many of those monstrous kitchen appliances."

"Did you just call my kitchen appliances monstrous, Severus Snape?! Just you wait, you horrible man; I will not bake you any more of my tempting creations. So there!"

Severus forgot himself momentarily, and threw himself with abandon into the argument. "Oh, woe is me! What shall I do without the delicious goodies that you bake?"

The two friends proceeded to continue their friendly argument all the way out of the dungeons, through the Entrance Hall, and on the path to Hogsmeade. Albus passed through the Entrance Hall, and caught sight of them leaving Hogwarts together.

"It warms the cockles of my old heart to see the two of them back together again".

* * * * * *

Severus and Harry wandered down the streets of Hogsmeade towards the housing agents' office. A Mrs. Tart was waiting for them outside the offices with a large folder in hand. She looked exactly like her name: red-cheeked, rotund, graying hair. She was also very cheerful and bubbly, exactly what Severus detested. Except in Harry, of course.

"Good morning, gentlemen! How nice to see you both bright and early this morning. Now, are we ready for a little 'walk-about' around Hogsmeade? I hope you brought your comfortable walking shoes! Now off we go!"

Mrs. Tart started to walk away. Severus and Harry stared after her, then simultaneously looked at each other.

"Sev, I think we picked the wrong housing agent".

"I sure as hell did not pack for a sprint down Hogsmeade."

"GENTLEMEN! COME ALONG! WE DON'T HAVE ALL DAY! LOTS TO SEE AND DO!" Harry and Severus cringed at the hollering of Mrs. Tart. Such a loud voice to come from such a tiny woman! She was yelling from the very end of the street. Without _sonorous_.

They hurried after the diminutive figure.

* * * * * *

"Now I'm sure this house will be perfect for you, Mr. Potter! It is a nice two-storey house, with a large fireplace, so you can sit in front of the fire. Really nice marble flooring…"

Harry tuned out Mrs. Tart's chattering about the latest house. Honestly he was beginning to suspect that the housing agent was simply presenting to the same house to him in different locations. He was sure he had seen the same house, in the same design, four times already. Did the wizarding world have a Xerox machine?

"…and of course the bedrooms come fully furnished, at a very reasonable price too, I must say."

Severus took the chance to cut in when Mrs. Tart paused to take a breath.

"Ma'am. By any chance how big is the kitchen in this house?"

"Oh, sir. In a house like this, the kitchen is huge! Lovely stone flooring, gigantic ovens, high ceiling. It really is a steal at a price like this! But I was talking at the bedrooms; silly boy, you distracted me! Now, I personally like the fact that each bedroom comes with an attached bathroom…"

Severus bristled at being called a 'silly boy'.

Harry just continued to shake his head. "May we see the next house please, Mrs. Tart?"

* * * * * *

Three hours later, they had seen almost all the houses on Mrs. Tarts' formidable looking folder. Her energy level seemed to have waned as well; she was walking at a tolerable pace for her two customers to keep up. Severus and Harry were exhausted by now.

"Mrs. Tart, have you shown us all the properties you have on your list?"

"Well, there _is _one more property left; but I'm not sure it will be good enough for you. Why, it's small and quite a distance from town!"

"Please show it to us, Mrs. Tart. We would like to see it."

The housing agent frowned, but brought them out of the town proper into the countryside. Nestled in a small valley in front of some woods, stood a small cottage. It had a red-brick roof.

"Oh, this is The Cottage. Built in 1850 when Hogsmeade was just set up. It hasn't been inhabited by people for quite some time now. Pretty run down place, I would say. How about I go back to the office and find some more places for you to view tomorrow?"

"Mrs. Tart, please take me to see this cottage", Harry requested.

The housing agent spluttered a little, but regained her composure quickly and brought them to the cottage. Sure enough, the house was old and run-down. The little garden in the front was overgrown with weeds, and whatever plots there were of flowers and herbs were barely visible through the growth.

Inside, the floors were dusty. Harry bent down and rubbed his finger through the dust, earning a slight kick in the ribs from Severus, who thought the former was hopelessly without manners if he bent down and cleaned the floor with a stranger present. Harry looked up excitedly and tugged at Severus' robes, his fingers caked with black dust.

"Sev, look! This is a lovely wooden floor! A bit of polish would set it right."

Severus twitched his robes irritably out of Harry's grasping fingers.

"Don't you get century-old dirt on my clean robes, you dirty brat."

Mrs. Tart took no notice of their little squabble, but continued to introduce the little cottage as best she could. When she turned the corner into the kitchen, Severus bent down and whispered into Harry's ear, "But you are quite right, Harry; a bit of polish would set this floor agleam".

Their faces were really close again, and Harry swallowed nervously at the memory of what happened the last time their faces were this close. He could see Severus' eyelashes! The moments passed, and they did not look away from each other. Harry darted his tongue out to wet his lips.

Severus' eyes followed the motion of the little pink tongue. Intensely.

The air began to feel _really_ warm…

"Oh, Mr. Potter! Mr. Snape! Come look at this!"

Inwardly swearing at the housing agent for spoiling the intimate moment, the two stood up and went into the kitchen.

Harry stopped in his tracks at the kitchen entrance, making Severus bump into him with a grunt of surprise.

"Oh my. This is heaven." He whispered to himself.

The wide green eyes circled around the small kitchen repeatedly. The countertops were made of solid wood, and he could make out a hint of the grain underneath the layer of dust. There was no kitchen island; instead a solid oak table stood at one side of the wall. There was room in the space under the stove to put in an oven, and little niches at the walls provided spaces to put shelves and possibly a new refrigerator.

He turned to Mrs. Tart, eyes agleam.

"I'll take it, Mrs. Tart."

The housing agent spluttered.

"But Mr. Potter! This place is seriously run down! I can introduce you a much better property somewhere else."

"I said I'll take it off your hands, Mrs. Tart. This cottage is just right for me."

* * * * * *

"And you took the cottage based on the kitchen?" Hermione asked. She and Ron were visiting Harry at Hogwarts since it was a Saturday. Harry had arranged to take Saturdays off, and he was not worried about his café at all. Jenny Watson could handle it superbly. All the pastries were made, and the soup just needed heating it up on the stove. Similarly, the sandwich fillings were sitting in Tupperware containers in the refrigerator, so Jenny had an easy afternoon ahead of her.

The trio of best friends sat on Harry's couch, eating the fresh banana cake Harry had made that morning. Hermione had produced a box of Japanese green tea when she arrived, saying it was a souvenir from her recent work trip to Japan. Harry cradled his warm cup of green tea and started considering how it could possibly be used in desserts.

"Look at him, 'Mione. He's off to LaLa land again. I bet you anything he's probably daydreaming of ingredients."

"Yes Ron- stop that! That's three slices of cake you've eaten now. You have to save some for Harry to eat!"

Harry came out of his green tea daze. "Oh, it's no bother guys. Eat as much as you want; I hardly eat my own creations anyway. I've already set aside some portions to bring down to Sev later."

Ron and Hermione exchanged looks.

"That reminds me, Harry. You never finished your house-hunting story yet. I believe you were just on the cottage…"

"Oh yes! It was such a lovely little cottage: all cozy and snug and warm. It's got wooden flooring; just need to put down a nice thick rug and I'll be set in the winter. The kitchen's the best of all! It's not too big, unlike most of the houses I was shown. Just enough space for me and my friends to chill out and relax. Severus agrees too. He's taking me furniture shopping within the next two days."

Hermione raised an eyebrow but said nothing. The topic of conversation changed after that. Ron left the room soon after to use the bathroom, and Hermione turned to Harry.

"So Harry. Is there anything you'd like to tell me about you and Severus?"

"We're good friends, 'Mione. What are you thinking?"

"It just sounds like you guys are awfully close. Your sentences mostly include 'Severus says' or 'Severus thinks' these days. I honestly thought you two were planning to move into your snug little cottage together!"

Harry choked on his tea

When he recovered, he said, "Hermione. Severus and I are friends. It would ruin our friendship if we desired to pursue a romantic relationship together."

"Why?"

"Well, we would argue! And fight a lot. I like the way we are now, you know. It's easy to be around him, and I don't want to spoil it."

"Harry, relationships take work, no matter whether they're friendships or romantic relationships. I can see Severus is very important to you. Don't be afraid to pursue something deeper if you feel it. I mean, all this is only from your point of view. Have you thought about Severus? I mean, what if _he's_ been thinking of chasing you, but you're putting the barriers up at friendship."

Ron entered the room just then. Hermione stood up, ignoring her boyfriend's cry of "But I want some more cake!".

"Just think about what I said, Harry. You never know. It might do you some good."

* * * * * *

Harry was unable to forget what Hermione had said. He tossed and turned in his bed. He ran through his memories of the last year, and realised with a jolt how many of those memories included Severus.

Then his thoughts turned to the kiss they had shared in the Malfoy gardens. This was quickly followed by the memory of the almost-kiss in the cottage.

Should he go for it?

His dreams were filled with dark onyx eyes that night, not knowing that far below in the dungeons, a certain potions master was dreaming of bright green eyes and full, rosy lips.

**Hey guys! OMG I'm so so so sorry about not posting this chapter up earlier. Thanks for waiting so patiently for me to update. I really do hope you enjoy this new chapter. That said, I make no promises on when the chapter 11 will be available. Things are only going to get busier over the next few weeks. But this fic will not be abandoned. Thanks for being my faithful readers! Lemon muffins and banana cake to all those who review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Shopping.

The one word that filled the heart of all macho masculine men with dread. Severus Snape was a prime example of such a man. He considered himself to be above the reaches of the detestable female activity.

He was glad that at least Harry was not bringing him clothes shopping. But did the brat have to put _furniture shopping_ on the list? It had the despised word included in that phrase!

So as Severus Snape stirred his potion and chopped and diced ingredients, he mustered all his courage and muttered to himself, "the brat better be thankful that I'm accompanying him, otherwise he would be cheated without even knowing". His diary had the entry: _Meet Harry for furniture shopping at Hogwarts Entrance Hall. 10am._

He categorically refused to acknowledge that just _maybe_, he wanted to tag along because Harry had asked him to.

* * * * * *

Harry stood at the kitchen island of his café kitchen, carefully buttering a circular springform pan. Julian stood beside him, presumably measuring out flour and sugar. The latter had stopped his assigned task, and was eying Harry. His fingers toyed restlessly with the flour bag, occasionally dipping into the flour and then drawing random little patterns on the kitchen island.

"Julian, do you mind not wasting the flour?" Harry spoke without looking up from his careful buttering.

"Honestly Harry, why do you put yourself through all this hard work? It would be so quick and easy just to wave a wand and _poof! _ out pops a cake already made. It would save so much time…and we would have time to ourselves. Y'know what I mean?"

Harry looked up, frowning. "But the cakes taste much better when they're made by hand. I happen to think that cakes taste a bit flat when done entirely by magic. It's better this way. Otherwise, the café business would not be doing as well as it is now."

"But I want to spend some _alone_ time with you, Harry. It seems like the only time we ever see each other is at work. I want to take you out for dinner, a little dancing maybe; that sorta thing, you know?"

Julian went over to Harry and slung an arm around the latter's waist.

Harry irritably twisted, and the arm fell off. He proceeded to pre-heat the oven, and then started to measure the dry ingredients that Julian was supposed to have done.

"Julian, you're kind of getting in my way here. So please say what you want to say. I have plenty of work to do, and very little time to complete it."

"Let's make a date then, Harry. Saturday. You and me. Diagon Alley. We'll go for a nice meal, where we'll try to avoid the subject of work. Then maybe we'll check out some of the cool stores and have a wander around.

"Hmph. Saturday? What time?"

"I'll pick you up from Hogwarts."

"No need, Julian. I'll meet you at the Leaky Cauldron around 10am on Saturday."

"It's a date then!" Julian nodded his head in acceptance of the plan, then strolled out of the kitchen whistling a jaunty tune. Harry scowled briefly.

"Thanks for all the help, pal." He quickly layered the cake and popped it into the oven to bake. "At least I'm meeting Sev on Saturday…" Harry suddenly stopped in his tracks, the used baking tools that he was gathering up to clean falling from his hands back onto the kitchen island.

'_OH NO. SATURDAY. NOW I'M REALLY DOOMED._'

* * * * * *

The first thing that Harry did after he got off work that day was to floo over to his best friends' flat and look for Hermione. He spotted the familiar bushy head bent over her desk, quill in hand, scribbling something down on a long parchment scroll.

Being the bestest best friend ever, Harry waited for Hermione to put her quill down before he glomped straight over her back, wailing her name as he did so. The aforementioned Hermione got the most understated big shock of her life.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN'S GOOD EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

"'Mione, I'm in deep shit. I don't think I can even dig myself out. I don't know what I'm going to do? Please tell me, or else I think I'll go mad." He knelt beside her chair, hands clasped together, looking up at her beseechingly with big emerald eyes and pouty lips.

Silence.

More silence.

"Harry, I think I might be of more use to you if you would TELL me what is bothering you so that you're in "deep shit"".

"Saturday."

Hermione closed her eyes and prayed for patience. "And what is it about Saturday that you're such in a panic over?"

"Sev and Julian".

"Hey 'Mione, what's all the racket down here…Harry! What you doing here?" Ron frowned, his foot poised on the second last step down, taking in the scene. "What's going on with Harry?"

Hermione pushed herself to her feet and placed her hands on her hips. She frowned down at the kneeling figure. "I would be able to tell you Ron, if Mr. Potter here would deign to speak in clear complete sentences".

Ron hauled his best friend to his feet and pushed him onto the couch. Then they took places opposite him and waited.

Harry cringed at the combined stares.

"Honestly it's no my fault, guys! OK, maybe it is, a little; but it was a complete pure accident!"

Ron looked at Hermione. "I see what you mean, 'Mione. Harry, why don't you start at the _beginning_? I believe that's the best place to be now."

Harry ran a hand through his hair. "You guys know that I'm going furniture shopping with Sev (here Ron suppressed a shudder at hearing Snape addressed so familiarly) for my new cottage. Earlier today, I was baking in my café kitchen, and Julian was helping me, of a sorts. He asked me out for dinner on Saturday evening, and I agreed without paying attention! It was only after he'd gone that I realised what I'd done. So now I'm stuck. I have appointments on the same day at the same time with two people. Who should I turn down, and how do I even say it? Oh god, I feel absolutely terrible…"

Hermione thought to herself, 'well, at least he knows he has to _reject_ somebody now'. She looked at the miserable figure on the couch and prepared herself for a long night.

Ron looked like he had just reached an epiphany. "Oi, mate. That's a fairly simple thing to decide: you should go with Snape and tell that Julian bloke to buzz off."

Hermione's head whipped around to stare at her boyfriend.

Harry looked at his best male friend. "But I can't just do that! Isn't that the same as going back on my promise?"

"Look, mate. Who do you really want to go out with on Saturday? I think you know deep inside who you _really_ want to go with, and this excuse of breaking promises is just something for you to hide behind. And 'sides, I don't much like that Julian bloke. He attended Gin's engagement party with Malfoy without an invitation, then treated the party like some kind of business session. He didn't respect my little sister, and I don't think he's gonna respect you much either, if that's anything to go by."

Ron took a deep breath and continued, "And honestly, Har. I know I'm not Snape's biggest fan, but even I can see he holds a lot of respect for you. He helped you find a house, and is even bringing you furniture shopping! He's a good bloke."

Hermione put in her two cents worth. "Take tomorrow to consider your choice carefully, Harry. I know you're considering seeing Julian romantically, but I do think you should keep your appointment with Severus. He _did_ make the appointment with you first; and he's your friend. You should never break a promise to a friend, _especially_ if he's one you like as much as _Severus_."

If Harry heard the inflections in Hermione's voice at certain words, he made no indication, but leant back on the couch and heaved a big sigh.

'_What am I going to do…'_

* * * * * *

Friday passed with Harry still being none the wiser about what he was going to do. Julian was the man who had offered him a job in the bookstore and had even made him partners in the business together. It was fun being with Julian; he always had a quip to make him laugh, and he did try his best to offer advice. He was simply a very important man with a lot of business decisions to make. There was that element of excitement with Julian. The man was a blond God in appearance. Harry shivered faintly at the memory of Julian's voice: it had started to get deep and husky when the man was alone with Harry.

But Sev…Sev was his _friend_. His very very very good friend. Severus was always there for Harry, no matter what, and the potions master put in tons of energy and effort to help, even if it inconvenienced him. Harry didn't want to imagine Severus' anger and hurt if…why, the man would never speak to him again! And Harry Potter did not make his friends sad if he could help it. A faint memory stirred, and Harry recalled the kiss they had shared in the Malfoy gardens, and the way the kiss had sent little tingles and warmth all through his body.

Merlin, just thinking of that kiss now made his cheeks flush.

Harry shoved his ingredients back into the refrigerator, and pulled off his apron. He left the café and went back to his rooms in Hogwarts to sulk.

Correction: to _think._

* * * * * *

When Harry awoke on Saturday morning, his mind was foggy with sleep. He felt like he had not slept at all. A knock came at his door.

"_Tempus_. 10am? Who can it be?"

He stumbled to the door and pulled it open. Severus Snape stood outside, and wonders of wonders, not in his usual bat-like black robes. Harry blinked and rubbed his eyes. He rubbed them again.

"You'll damage your eyes if you keep rubbing them, brat".

"Sev, what are you wearing?"

The potions master was clothed in a dark blue long-sleeved shirt and black slacks. His long black hair was secured in a leather tie at the base of his neck. He looked unruffled at Harry's comment, but Harry could have sworn the older man's eyes froze slightly.

"If my dressing displeases you, Potter, you will just have to deal with it."

"Sev, I didn't mean that! You look great! I never though I'd see you in a colour other than black."

"Hmph. Now that we are done with the pleasantries, it might be courteous to invite your guest in…?"

"Oh, yes, of course!" Harry stood aside to let Severus in, noticing that the black eyes were warm. Severus seated himself on the couch, and Harry brought tea.

"I'll just go and get dressed, then. Call for Dobby if you need anything."

"I believe I can manage for the next half hour, brat. Scoot."

As Harry was about to obediently "scoot", there came another knock on the door. Harry turned around and went to the door, muttering, "who could it be?"

He pulled the door open and was met with a smiling Julian. "Good morning Harry! I thought I'd come by and pick you up instead of having you meet me instead at the Leaky Cauldron."

As he spoke, Julian pushed his way past an open-mouthed Harry into the living room, where he jerked to a halt at the sight of Severus Snape, calmly sipping tea.

Severus caught sight of Julian and placed his tea cup onto the coffee table. He stood up and regarded Julian with a distinctly unfriendly look. Harry made quick introductions, and proceeded to escape to the bathroom.

He locked the door and leant against it. He slid down the door to sit on the floor, burying his face in his hands with a choked laugh and sob.

_What am I going to say, and how do I clear up this mess?!_

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for waiting so patiently for this chapter. I really wanted to put in the furniture hunting in this chapter, but the scenario with Sev and Julian caught my muse bug and wouldn't let go until I wrote it down. Do enjoy, and I'll try my best to have the next chapter up as soon as possible!**

**Hugs, anastasia87**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Oh finally this chapter is done! I'm sorry to have made you guys wait so long for this, but I hope the wait was worth it. There was a heart-stopping moment earlier when I thought I forgot to save my work, but thank God I managed to find the right file. **** I'm as much a scatter-brain as Harry is! Enjoy the chapter, and don't forget to review!**

**Chapter 12**

Harry briefly considered taking as long as humanly possible in the bathroom, but he ruefully concluded that it would not help him solve his problem in any way. Two guys, one of whom was a close friend; another was a romantic suitor, and technically, both were rivals for his affection. And they were sitting together in the same room!

This thought made him complete his ablutions quickly, and he dressed and brushed his hair in record time. Then he took a deep breath.

He knew what he had to do.

When he entered the sitting room, he was relieved to see both Julian and Severus (and his furniture!) unharmed. Julian threw glares at Severus from time to time, while the potions master was pointedly ignoring the other man.

"Erm, Julian, could I speak to you in the kitchen for a moment, please?"

"Sure babe".

In the kitchen, Harry threw up a couple of silencing spells. Julian plopped himself down on a kitchen stool, and watched Harry pace for a moment.

"Harry, what is _that man_ doing there in your room? I thought we had an arrangement for today."

"Julian, please treat my friend with some respect please."

The man shrugged his broad shoulders.

"And yes, I know we had an appointment today…"

"So great! Can we go now? There's this new great restaurant I want to bring you to that serves some of the best seafood around. We can go try the food, and maybe you can steal some of the recipes?" He winked.

"Julian, now's not really a good time…"

"Harry, are we done here? Your….friend…is still sitting in your living room, and I think it's time we should leave. We got ourselves a real tight schedule today."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, we still gotta drop by my place. I need to pick up a couple of files for a business meeting I have tonight. Maybe we could go over them together…?"

"Sorry, I think I must have mis-heard you. Did you say you wanted to go over some files with me?"

"Yeah mate. We got a lot of things to sort out if we want to expand our business and have a new store this time next year. What do you say?"

"Julian, why in the world did you schedule a business meeting on the same day you're supposedly taking me out?"

Julian sighed. "Harry, business waits for no one. This was the best time I could get so that all parties could meet. I really want to expand the business, and you should be there too, as my business partner. See, I _am_ spending the whole day with you, just in different contexts at certain times."

"You know what, I don't think this date is such a good idea anymore. Please leave, Julian."

Unknown to both of them, Severus had grown tired of waiting in the living room, and was browsing Harry's bookshelves.

Which were set next to the kitchen door. And Severus was particularly good at hearing through Harry's notoriously weak silencing charms.

* * * * * *

"Julian, please just go. I don't particularly want to talk to you right now."

"What's wrong with you, Harry? Stop playing hard-to-get now. We have a lot of things to do today, and there are some things I want to go through with you."

"I am not playing hard-to-get. I think you should leave. Our date today is over."

Julian's eyes narrowed. Harry moved towards the door.

"It's that Snape bloke, isn't it? You're interested in him, aren't you?"

Harry's hand paused, hovering above the door knob.

"That's none of your business, Julian."

"I'm right, aren't I? You want an older bloke, when you have a young handsome stud like me going after you? What a joke!"

Harry was growing angry at the insults directed at him and Severus. "Julian, if I hear another insult come out of your mouth, I won't be sorry for the consequences."

Julian stood up from his stool, and moved closer to Harry. In instinctive response, Harry backed away from the door. But Julian continued to move closer to him. Harry was beginning to feel stalked. Very soon, Harry had trapped himself between the stove and an approaching Julian, with no where to escape to.

Julian had moved in so close now, he was almost pressing his body onto Harry's. "Julian, I'm warning you. Get away from me!"

"You want to be with an older bloke, don't you? Why don't I show you what you're missing out on?" He moved in for the kill, and pressed his mouth roughly down on Harry's.

Momentarily stunned, Harry stood passively before he began to struggle.

"Mmphfff!" His hands pushed as hard as they could against the shoulders, but Harry was scrawny compared to other men of his age, and he was no match against the bulk of muscle.

Then the kitchen door burst open.

* * * * * *

Severus really didn't mean to eavesdrop. OK, he couldn't help but eavesdrop. Really, the Boy Wonder's silencing spells were shoddy. _Maybe I should give him a little revision on basic spells. Did he sleep through all his Charms classes, by any chance?_

When he heard that Harry had scheduled appointments to meet both himself and Smithson on the same day and the same time, anger flooded his body. "That brat's not treating me with respect again!" He whirled around in preparation to leave.

Then he paused.

'_If I want Harry to stay by me always, then should I not go in to fight for what is mine? Even if he is a horrible brat.'_

Severus knew that while Harry's silencing charms were shoddy, his locking spells were top-notch. So he prepared himself to blast through the locking spells, mentally flicking through his impressive array of spells. At least he thought Harry had locking spells on; after all no sane person would have a private conversation with only a couple of silencing spells as a barrier!

But obviously Harry Potter was insane. When Severus cast a powerful unlocking charm at the kitchen door, there was no 'click' like he expected. Instead the kitchen door blew backwards and crashed against the wall.

What met his eyes was something he never expected would make his stomach contract and heart sink. Harry and Smithson were kissing near the kitchen sink.

_His_ Harry and Smithson were kissing.

_No hope then…_

_Wait a minute._

_Smithson was KISSING HIS HARRY!!!!_

With a snarl of rage, Severus rushed forward and pulled sharply at Smithson's shoulder. The younger man spun round, and Severus met him with a well-placed uppercut to the jaw. Smithson reeled at the blow, and Severus took the opportunity to jab him in the stomach. While the former staggered away to recover his breath, Severus whirled around to face Harry.

Harry, once free of Julian's embrace, scrubbed furiously at his mouth. He reached for his mug and gargled with water, to wash away the foul kiss. When done, he realised Severus was looking at him, a wild look in his black eyes.

In the meantime, Julian recognized he was out-numbered in the kitchen. When he had recovered most of his breath back, he crept out of the kitchen, took his coat from the rack, and left Harry's rooms and Hogwarts as quickly and quietly as he could.

In the kitchen, there was pure silence. Harry and Severus looked at each other, not knowing what to say. Finally, unable to bear the silence further, Harry spoke up.

"Sev…I can explain what happened here—"

"Save it, Harry. I don't want to hear what passes as an explanation; neither do I think I want to hear it anytime in the near future."

Severus took a deep breath and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, the wild look was gone from his eyes, and he looked calm again.

"If you're ready then, brat. We have furniture shopping to do".

He turned away and left the kitchen.

Harry leant his head against the kitchen cabinet, his thoughts in a whirl. He didn't know what to make of Sev's behaviour. He also felt violated by the unwelcome kiss from Julian.

'_I don't know if I can work there anymore'._

He sank onto the floor and placed his head in his hands.

'_Did I just ruin everything between Sev and I? Idiot! He's probably never gonna speak to me again, and I don't blame him.'_

* * * * * *

When Harry had not exited the kitchen after five minutes, Severus decided to go in and see what was keeping the brat. Sev had spent the time in question taking deep breaths and fighting not to reach for the firewhisky Harry kept on his bookshelf.

He found Harry in the position mentioned above. He hovered at the entrance, unsure what to do.

'_I'm supposed to comfort the brat, right? OK, I can do this…HOW do I comfort someone? I've never done it before!'_

Severus crouched down before Harry.

"Brat. What in Merlin's good name are you doing here. Come on, ge—" Before he finished, Harry looked up, saw him, and threw himself into a startled potions master's arms.

Severus was sure he looked utterly ridiculous. Harry had buried his face in Sev's shoulder, and seemed to be settling there for a while. Severus flapped his arms by his side, lost as to what to do with them.

'_Comfort Harry, you idiot! Right. Albus always patted me on the back, and it did feel nice (not that I'll ever say so to the old man). That should work.'_

Severus raised a hand and gingerly patted Harry on the back. This had the effect of causing Harry to snuggle(!) in deeper into the older man's robes. Since it worked to some degree, Severus continued to pat Harry on the back.

The patting motion having worked, Severus now turned his attention to his own knees. He was not a young and spry man any more (though he could hardly claim to be Dumbledore), and his knee joints were protesting the crouch forced on them for the past 10 minutes.

"Harry. I understand if you would like to continue smothering yourself in my robes, but if your majesty pleases could we move to a more…comfortable position?"

Harry made no sign of having heard the request, but shifted his body slightly so that Severus could seat himself on the kitchen floor.

'_Oh damn it, not the floor!'_

Severus mentally grumbled, but sat on the cold kitchen floor, and allowed Harry to clamber into his arms, and continue smothering himself.

A moment later…

"Are you mad at me, Sev?"

A brief silence.

"No, brat. I'm not mad at you."

Silence.

"I'm sorry, Sev. I honestly didn't mean to…"

"Hush, you scatter-brain. There's nothing to forgive."

"Really?"

"Really."

Silence.

Harry raised his head, and pressed a kiss to Severus' cheek, then laid his cheek on _his_ Sev's shoulder.

'_When did Sev turn into MY Sev?'_

"Harry, I warn you that I will deign to remain in my current position for the next two minutes. After that , I will stand up and dump you on the floor, whether you like it or not."

"Git."

"Hmph"

The next five minutes passed in silence and light breathing.


End file.
